Power Rangers Dragon Master: Season 1
by Shotokan Master
Summary: It is here the final chapter in the first season. They rangers have one more chance to save the world but will it be from the Dragon King or the Red Ranger. DON'T MISS IT! Ascension part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1: The Uncertain Path

_**Here's is the long awaited firdst episode of the PRDM Season 1, so sit back and getready for a thrill ride.

* * *

**_

Joey was restless in his sleep. He couldn't help it, the dreams, the nightmares, they were still there. It woke him up from his sleep. Joey slowly got out of his bed, wiping the sweat from his face, and running his fingers through his thick blonde hair.

The house was dark and quiet. The only sound that penetrated his ears was silence. His mom was obviously asleep, so he walked as quietly as he could toward the bathroom. He rounded the corner, turned the light on, and Drakonus ran at him slicing his throat. The only sound now was Drakonus cackling and Joey gurgling on his own blood.

Joey popped up from the bed almost screaming. He let out a small cry but nothing too loud.

That day he first arrived in Los Angeles was still fresh in mind. It had been almost a month, but still he could smell the fresh blood, the feel of the Ooze Crews putrid skin, and the pain of fighting Drakonus. Every hit, every blow exchanged. For the first time he was truly afraid. But its done and he never has to see that dumb morpher again, or those teens. Who needs friends anyway, certainly not Joey.

_**THE DOJO**_

The group was arguing and discussing what to do about Joey. They had even resulted to yelling at one another. Until the sensei walked in, "That will be quite enough!" The room grew silent.

Sensei Takiyama slowly entered and sat down. He looked at each and every one of them before noticing the red power morpher. "I know you all are upset at the string of events that have transpired with your counterpart, Joey."

"Well duh," Justin was sarcastic, "we all can't do this without Joey's help, he's the red guy."

"Exactly," Ali chimed in, "we all put ourselves on the line, we all went through a lot to get these powers; and now he doesn't want them."

The group began to argue again, friend against friend.

"We don't need his ass." Kory was against bringing Joey back.

"I agree with Kory," Amber answered.

Sensei Takiyama silenced them once more. "It is at times like this when we all need to stay together. Fate chose you all to be Power Rangers, and to be team. How can you all be a team when there is no unity?" The words of Sensei Takiyama entered the minds of all of the Rangers. He did have a point.

Ali stood up and spoke, "I'll go talk to Joey." The others agreed and that was the end of the discussion.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

Lizarda paced back and forth around the room. He didn't know how to proceed from where he was at. Drakonus was gone with no way to bring him back; a dragon-human can only be resurrected once. Lizarda couldn't handle it, he picked up a rock and tossed it at the magic mirror he had; and because it was magic it didn't break. The wizard was losing his mind. He loathed the Power Rangers.

"Damn those fools, how dare they strike down our master. Now I've got to find some way to stop them." Lizarda used the tip of his slimy claw to tap the tip of his green scaly chin. "Ah! I've got it. Monsters, Drakonus always ha me use monsters against the Power Rangers. I believe I have the perfect one."

Lizarda walked over to his magical cauldron which he took a knife in hand. He placed the knife in his palm and slit his hand open, placing it over the cauldron he let it drip in, with that came a spell. "Shadows of past, demons of old rise up again and take the world you hold, Pyre!"

The room began to shake heavily, almost like an earthquake. The cauldron bubbled; it even began to drip over the edge. Within seconds the tremors stopped. Lizarda waited for a minute but nothing happened.

"Damn it, not agai…" the cauldron bursted with flame which seemed to engulf the entire area, except for Lizarda.

A slimy hand reached up from the cauldron, soon followed by a body. The body itself was surrounded with flame. It stood at seven feet tall, a face that was menacing, and a hulking physique that could make a body builder cower in fear.

"Pyre, lord of flames, welcome back to the living. You were once a great leader, a friend to Drakonus. Now he needs your help and you must destroy the Power Rangers." Lizarda explained the situation.

"Power Rangers will die!" Pyre roared.

_**JOEY'S HOUSE**_

The TV, as entertaining as it was to most people Joey found it rather boring. He just sat there watching stupid cartoons. There wasn't too much else to do. So Joey watched TV while his mom worked.

A knock then came to his door. Joey stood up, walked over, and opened it to see Ali.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey asked while being defensive.

"Hey, I just want to talk." Ali answered.

Joey opened the door up the rest of the way silently saying that she could enter. Which of course she did, and once in Joey closed the door.

"So how have…"

"What are you doing coming here," Joey cut her off," you didn't want to talk; you want me back with the rangers. Well you can forget it."

"What's your problem?" Ali asked.

"My problem is that I was dragged into something I didn't want to do. You think you guys were my friends, well you weren't. I have no friends, and I need no friends."

"Joey, you're a valuable asset to the team. We need you; you're supposed to lead us. That's what Red Rangers do."

Joey turned his back while placing his hands on his hips. He huffed and said, "I'm no Red Ranger; I'm barely a person."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

Joey took a deep breath, looked up at Ali, and asked her to have a seat. Joey didn't know why he was about to say the one thing that's been haunting him for years.

"Joey, it's okay, you can talk to me." Ali told him.

Joey nodded. "In the Dragon Temple, all of you were faced with challenges. I wasn't."

Ali asked, "Is that what was wrong?"

"Not exactly; for you see I was falsely chosen to be a ranger. You all had to prove yourselves; I didn't need to be tested because judgment was already passed on me." Joey continued. "A few years ago when we lived in Minnesota, my father was abusive. Towards the end I leaped on him and wildly punched at him. Though I knew what I was doing I couldn't stop. Eventually when the blood covered his face to the point I couldn't recognize him, I noticed he wasn't moving," Joey began to drip tears, "he wasn't breathing." Joey turned to Ali, "I killed him. In cold blood I murdered my father."

Ali couldn't believe her ears. Joey had killed someone; nonetheless his own father. She didn't know how to react to something like that, all she did know was that he was the Red Ranger, and he must join the team. "Joey that was in the past, you need to start thinking for the future." She told him.

An explosion rocked the city. Around this time Ali's morpher started beeping. She raised it to her lips. "What's up?"

On the other end Amber's voice sounded, "It's some kind of fire creature, meet us downtown now!"

"I'll be there." Ali ended. She headed for the door before turning back. "Whenever you're ready," She threw something to Joey and ran out the door.

Joey found himself holding the red power morpher. He stared at it not knowing what to do. He knew he was trailing down the uncertain path; a path that will either lead him to being a Power Ranger, or one that will take himself further away from the team. This is the hardest decision he would ever have to make.

_**DOWNTOWN**_

The four rangers showed up in time to see a massive fire creature. Just by his looks he seemed powerful.

The creature turned and noticed the rangers. "Yes, I knew with enough destruction you would show up; and what's this," Pyre looked around, "only four rangers. The other must have abandoned you."

"We don't need the other to handle the likes of you." Kory said.

"Try me," Pyre grinned.

Ali asked, "Ready guys?"

They all nodded and in unison cried, "Master of the Dragon!" With these words four brightly colored streams surrounded the four, began morphing their clothes with the colors blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"Well now, are you ready?" Pyre asked.

"You bet!" Yellow Ranger answered.

Pyre quickly gathered energy that encircled his fist. The energy began to heat up and take a different shape; it became a big ball of flame. The creature threw it before the rangers could react. The explosion had sent the rangers hurdling off of the ground and into cars, street lamps, and mailboxes.

"Then again maybe not," Blue Ranger said.

"Come on, we can beat this guy!" Green Ranger said running at him throwing a kick.

Pyre blocked the Green Rangers assault and punched him hard in the gut. He then quickly swiped his claw across Green Rangers chest; the impact created sparks and pain. But the ranger was persistent and threw a punch only to be grabbed by the throat and tossed back with his teammates. Pyre grabbed up another flame ball and threw it. This time the rangers were hurt even more. Pyre chuckled at them, "You four claim to be Power Rangers. What a laugh!"

"We will beat you!' Pink Ranger yelled.

All four of the rangers banded together and attacked as a team. Blue Ranger threw a punch with Pink Ranger. Pyre knocked them both back, but to his surprise Yellow and Green Ranger came out with two synchronized flying kicks behind the other two. The monster fell back. The rangers quickly grabbed out their Dragon Daggers and went in for a full frontal assault. The rangers swung and swiped their weapons all over Pyre who was taking quite a bit of damage. The sparks flew from the creature who began to get annoyed.

The creature stood up and forced a barrier of fire which hit the rangers. With one more burst of energy Pyre forced it off of him and had it spread all over the area, the rangers were hit and some cars exploded.

It was apparent that Pyre was too strong; the four of them weren't enough.

"What can we do?" Blue Ranger asked any of them.

Pyre stood in front of them and laughed. "You can all die!" answered with that look in his eyes, which were like staring into a black abyss and seeing that the only thing in his chest was death. All of those countless people he's killed, now the rangers will be his greatest achievement. Pyre raised his hand and begun collecting the big ball of energy again. This one much larger, it would definitely finish off the Power Rangers. Until, Pyre got kicked in the head and lost his ball to the sky where nothing would be damaged; he looked over to see a boy standing in front of the rangers. "Who the hell are you?" Pyre asked.

"Someone you don't want against you." The boy answered wearing the morpher on his wrist. The boy cried, "Master of the Dragon!"

The rangers looked up with blurred vision but did make out that it was Joey.

A stream of red came down onto Joey morphing his clothes like the others into the suit. When it vanished the Red Ranger stood in Joey's place. "Let's see what you've got, ugly!" Red Ranger leaped in the air and landed a hard kick. He ducked under a punch, used an uppercut on the monster, ran around him and used one more kick to send him flying into a burned up car. "Please tell me that's not it." Red Ranger said.

Pyre stood up and began firing multiples of mini fireballs of which Red Ranger ducked and dodged all of them. Next thing Pyre felt was the sting of Red Rangers Dragon Blaster.

"Come on guys, stand up." Red Ranger told the others. When they slowly began doing it he got impatient. "That's an order; we are Power Rangers; now stand up and let's get him."

"He's right guys. We need to fight. No way am I going to get beat by this guy." Yellow Ranger said standing up.

The other rangers followed with renewed strength. They were behind their leader one-hundred percent. Now it was time to take flame boy down.

"Okay guys, Yellow and Green circle his right; Blue and Pink circle his left. I've got the middle; and draw your blasters." Red ranger commanded.

The rangers did as they were told, and once given the signal they all ran straight toward the monster with lasers on full blast. The monster tried blasting them but they pushed on through his attack, he couldn't take it, his pressure of flame was building, before he heated up, and exploded like a reactor.

"We did it!" Pink Ranger was in shock.

"We did?" Blue Ranger asked before straightening up and sounding strong, "I mean we did!"

Yellow, Pink, and Blue Ranger hung all around Red Ranger congratulating him, and thanking him for saving their lives. Green Ranger however was less than joyful. If anything he appeared upset. Of course under the helmet his expressions were unreadable. He approached Red Ranger. "You abandoned us, then show up and expect us to forgive you?" Green Ranger said.

"I don't expect you to, but hopefully over time…" Red Ranger was cut off.

"Time doesn't change anything. Everything you've done I will never forgive. But," Green Ranger settled, "you saved our lives and that deserves my gratitude." Green Ranger extended his hand which Red Ranger took and shook it.

One battle has been done, a ranger chooses his path, and destiny begins. The Power Rangers Dragon Masters have begun!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Next Time on Power Rangers Dragon Masters:**_

_**Justin plays so many videogames that he is having commitment issues with**_

_**Being a ranger; at the same time a new enemy has returned from the dead to take **_

_**Drakonus' place. Can the Power Rangers defeat this enemy especially with Justin**_

_**Playing until he dies.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Videogames Blue

_**Here is the second chapter to season 1, enjoy! As for some questions that have been asked, Joey's history with his Dad will be explianed in chapters to come, and the zords will arrive soon, I can guarantee you won't be disappointed!

* * *

**_

The monster was ugly; the sharp gleaming spikes protruded through its back, while the yellow devilish eyes stared at its prey. It waited, bided its time, and then it sprung; but the prey was ready with two blades in his hand. He flipped back and struck slicing the monstrous creature's belly. Unfortunately it caught flame and ran at the man. However, with a quick thought he flipped back and the creature exploded without doing any damage to the man.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Justin cheered as he played Prince of Persia Warrior Within.

A knock came to his door at which point Justin got up, walked over, and opened the door up. To his surprise Joey stood there baring something within his hand. "Hey what brings you here?" Justin asked.

"Well I was told you like videogames, so I brought one thinking you might want it." Joey handed it to Justin.

Once Justin saw what it was he flipped. He now held Mortal Kombat Armageddon the latest installment to the popular fighting franchise. Justin was ecstatic, "Oh hell yeah!" He ran over to his trusty Playstation 2 and popped it in. He then looked back at Joey who stood there. He decided to ask, "Do you play?"

"A little," Joey answered.

The next thing they caught themselves doing was playing Mortal Kombat for hours upon hours on end. Joey always used Sub-Zero while Justin picked Scorpion a lot. Even in the fighting world of games Joey still topped the rangers. He had Justin on the run with an ice ball, then a quick cold shoulder knock down. After about five hours Joey decided it was time for him to get going home. After all it had been a long day of doing nothing.

That is what worried the rangers most of all; they knew Lizarda was still out there and he was doing nothing. But they will never stop until all of Drakonus' hideous generals and monsters are gone for good. That is what the Power Rangers do.

Joey showed himself out as Justin continued playing. Joey could only smile at the child likeness that Justin possessed. Joey was almost happy to see Justin like this. Out all the things they had been through so far Justin still managed to be a child at heart. At least no one could rob him of it. But there was that string of it that saddened Joey as well; his childhood was snatched from him by the murder of his dad, which he himself did. Playing games with Justin though, it was like he got a piece of it back. Maybe there was more to Justin then met the eye. Joey closed the door.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

Lizarda paced around the room. After Pyre's defeat he knew that he had to be more direct. He needed a more powerful monster, one that could and would kill the rangers where they stood. Especially that meddlesome red ranger; had he not shown up then their victory would have absolute. Lizarda needed an idea, there had to be a break in the rangers somewhere. If only he knew who they were he could exploit them. Sadly there was nothing.

A few members from the Ooze Crew crept into the main chamber room. The one in the front asked, "What orders do you have, my lord?"

Lizarda quickly grabbed its throat and squeezed. He kept tightening and tightening his grip until that last gasp escaped the servant's putrid mouth. Even after death Lizarda kept on choking until he got bored and tossed it aside like a rag doll. After the event the other two scurried back and out of the chamber.

It was quite obvious that Lizarda was indeed upset. Question was how would he quell it? The Power Rangers had gotten under his scaly skin to the point that he would kill all Ooze Crew. Lizarda huffed and puffed, continuing to pace around the room faster and faster until he couldn't take it no more. The Dragon-Human let out a roaring scream.

Lizarda quickly calmed down. Lowering his hands he rubbed his scaly chin, seemingly staring at nothing. He turned, walked over to his, cauldron stared into it, and smiled. "Maybe there is a way to get through the rangers." He looked at his hand which the first wound was completely healed; but he re-opened it to let the blood flow once again. With the dash of blood to the cauldron Lizarda began his chant, "Monsters of past and old rise up again to reclaim your world, Lacuna!"

Within seconds the cauldron rumbled and shook. The bubbles once again spilling over the edge as a hand rose up. The body pulled itself out and the creature stepped out of the cauldron to feel the cold floor beneath itself.

The blue body of Lacuna was slime covered. Its dark red eyes pierced around the room searching for its target of death. When eyes laid on Lizarda the creature stood there recognizing the sorcerer, but at the same time wanting to kill him. However, those Lizarda brings back from the shadows becomes his utter servants. It clenched its claw tipped fingers into a fist and bent down. "Master,"

"Rise Lacuna," Lizarda began, "we have much to discuss, such as the Power Rangers. I had brought Drakonus back but the Power Rangers destroyed him. Now it is time they die for their crimes against our kind. You are to destroy them."

"Yes master," Lacuna answered revealing his gleaming white teeth.

_**THE DOJO**_

Later the next day Joey entered the Dojo to find Ali training. He walked over her way staring up and down, watching every move, every kick, and every punch she made. Once finished Joey clasped his hands together and begun a loud clap that echoed through the training room of the dojo. "Not bad," Joey admitted.

"Thanks, but I'm still no where as good as you." Ali walked over to grab the towel on the banister. She began to wipe her head, neck, and chest. After she put the towel down she looked at Joey. "So how are you doing? I heard you walked over to Justin's to play for a bit yesterday."

"Yeah, as long as I'm a ranger I'm going to have to get used you all." Joey told her trying to sound tough.

"It's more than that," Ali knew, "could it be that Joey is starting to melt away his cold heart?"

Before Joey could reply their morphers sounded at which point Kory came on the line. "Guys trouble, we've got those ooze guys back in the park."

"We'll be there in a few meet us there." Joey admitted.

"So we morph now?" Ali asked.

Joey nodded and the two pressed the button on their morphers which began the process. Next the activation command would come. Joey and Ali cried in unison, "Master of the Dragon!" Two streaks surrounded them and began shaping their clothes into their power suits. Once the streaks had disappeared the Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger teleported to the park.

_**THE WEST SIDE PARK**_

Once at the scene Green Ranger and Pink Ranger were already combating the merciless Ooze Crew. People ran, some scared, and others hurt. It was urban chaos; park benches flipped, strollers left behind, and even a broken fire hydrant.

Red Ranger ran up with Yellow Ranger to help stop the Ooze Crew. The fight was engaged; punches and kicks were being thrown and exchanged. More Ooze Crew wound up on the ground, but the rangers did get a bit messed up.

During the battle Red Ranger asked, "Where's Blue Ranger?" But nobody seemed to know. So Red Ranger tried to get through to Justin. "Blue Ranger, Blue Ranger do you copy. We need your immediate assistance. We are at the West Side Park, come in."

Justin's voice came over the morpher, "I'll be there, just as soon as I stop this boss fight. Damn that Shao Kahn is hard!" He then disconnected.

"Damn it!" Red Ranger wildly punched an Ooze Crew trooper before back kicking another. He then lifted one by the neck and slammed it into the ground.

All of a sudden he was hit hard. The sting of the hit was enough to create sparks, and even maybe a scrape to the skin.

Red Ranger looked around until he saw a blue creature. It had an orange mow hawk with spiked shoulder pads. Red Ranger also noticed its long, sharp, gleaming teeth.

The creature walked over to Red Ranger, picked him up above its head, and tossed him into a slide. The creature roared before noticing the others and attacking. It punched the Green Ranger, kicked the Yellow Ranger, and grabbed the Pink Ranger by the throat. It quickly smashed its knee into her gut. It then stumbled back dropping the hurt ranger. The Red Ranger was walking forward blasting it. The creature was feeling the sting but wasn't about to let the ranger stop it. Lacuna ran at the Red Ranger with fierce speed; also it extruded two long sharp blades from its forearm. Lacuna leaped in the air and began spinning like a tornado creating a stage of upcoming slashes. Luckily the Red Ranger leaped back but still caught some of the blow which the force from that was quite powerful.

Yellow Ranger stared at Red Ranger before charging at the monster. However, going blind into battle would be her mistake. As she charged the creature turned around and she felt the blade rip through the left front side shoulder of her suit and come out of the back side.

Blood ran down the blade of Lacuna. It enjoyed the smell of the humans' blood. It decided it would be funnier to push the blade in deeper, which it did. Lacuna smiled at the fact that the ranger was in too much pain to scream.

Red Ranger sat up and stared as Ali was lifted off of the ground and tossed aside like trash. "Ali!" Red Ranger screamed. He decided it would be best to fall back. "Retreat," He yelled as he ran over to Yellow Ranger, grabbed her, and teleported out of the park. The other two soon followed.

Lacuna smiled at its victory. It decided to leave the park and head down to the lair where it would wait until the rangers resurfaced.

_**L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL**_

Ali came busting through the door. But not walking, Joey was carrying her in his arms. Her blood was riddled all over his shirt. Almost as instantly as he walked in, a team of paramedics placed her on a stretcher. They immediately put pressure on the wound and fed her oxygen. Joey had to watch in horror as Ali oxygen came brushing out of her wound.

The flames were in Joey's eyes. He wanted revenge, but first he would go to where the problem began, instead of answering a bunch of questions to nurses and doctors.

_**JUSTIN'S HOUSE**_

Justin was having a relaxing time with his game when Joey bursted into the room. His presence was definitely known as Justin looked his way, but quickly looked back.

Justin almost seemed in a trance as he continued to play the game. Joey on the other hand wasn't about to keep quiet.

"Where the hell were you?" Joey asked with anger looming in his voice.

Justin waited several seconds to drone. "I said I'll be there."

"Be where, the battle is over." Joey told him.

"Good, then you don't need me right now." Justin answered never looking away from the game.

Joey was getting impatient. He could barely think; all of his anger was coming out and blinding him.

"Ali is in the hospital; because you weren't there we were over powered." Joey said.

Justin said nothing he just continued looking and playing the screen.

Joey became agitated. He walked behind the TV, reached for the cord, and pulled it.

Justin screamed.

Joey didn't know what was going on. Until Justin leaped in the air and tried to kick Joey; but he was caught and Justin got a face full of fist.

This was particularly odd; Justin wasn't capable of attacking someone, not over a videogame.

Justin slowly sat up in a daze. He looked around the room to see Joey standing over him. "Joey?" Justin was confused as to why Joey was here, and why his eye hurt. He stood up shaky, he might have toppled but he made sure he would keep his balance, which he did. The next line of business was, "What happened?"

"It's Ali, she's in the hospital." Joey told him.

Justin was speechless, he held himself responsible. He let the team down, yet he can't recall anything within the last twenty-two hours.

Their morphers went off.

Justin stood up knowing this was the time he would prove himself as a ranger and make it up to the team. Having his fists clenched Justin and Joey in unison cried, "Master of the Dragon!"

_**WEST SIDE PARK**_

Lacuna already had Green Ranger and Pink Ranger down by the time Red and Blue Ranger arrived.

"That's enough," Blue ranger ordered, "you hurt my friends, well I won't let it happen again!" Blue Ranger ran full force.

The other rangers called for him to stop but it was too late.

Lacuna drew its hand blades and threw a few spike blasts but Justin pushed through. His adrenaline rushed through his veins as he rolled under the creature, and using the spike on his gloves powered up and brought down a chop that was powerful enough to break the spikes off of the monster.

The beast wailed in pain as his defenses were crippled from his arms.

"Dragon Blasters," Red Ranger ordered.

The other three began blasting the creature who felt every sting of the lasers ripping through its chest.

Blue Ranger pulled his dagger from his sheath and swung as hard as he could. The dagger ripped straight through Lacuna's head.

"Bitch," Blue Ranger ended.

_**L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL**_

Ali sat up to see the other rangers standing in the doorway. She smiled and welcomed them in.

The rangers could see that Ali had a sling placed around her damaged arm.

Justin approached her. "Ali, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault from what Joey tells me." Ali told him. "Speaking of which, did you bring the disc?"

Joey handed her the laptop along with the disc. Ali placed the disc within the hard drive, once the computer read it she began typing away. Encrypting, trying to find the codes source. "Joey, where did you get this game?" Ali asked.

"Ummm," Joey moaned trying to remember, "I got it from a man, he just handed me the disc. I didn't catch his name, nor did I see his face, he had a hood on."

"Well this game has a code on it that can brainwash someone. You say Justin attacked you, well that's what the disc was telling him." Ali looked at Justin. "Had you stayed on it for another few hours you would have been someone's slave."

"Can you find who sent it?" Kory asked.

Ali began typing some more, but the computer began to electrify and it crashed shutting the entire file down.

They all looked at one another and agreed that Lizarda wasn't advanced enough to understand electronics, which meant that someone else knows who they are.

_**DOWNTOWN**_

From a tall office building a man looked out his window and smiled a devilish disposition.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Next Time on Power Rangers Dragon Masters:**_

_**Lizarda the sorcerer gets impatient with the Power Rangers, he decides to bring back **_

_**Drakonus' general, Repteal; even the new Power Rangers haven't faced an opponent quite like him. **_

_**Can they stop Repteal and discover this new enemy who threatens them?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Foundation of Evil

_Alright, we're on the third chapter of Power Rangers, so far we're having a good year. Well I guess R&R .**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER 3: FOUNDATION OF EVIL_**

Dark crept over the city of Los Angeles; people were safely tucked in their beds fast asleep. Others pulling their third shift jobs; some were just all night types. There were also others who go out into the night with intentions of harming innocent civilians; but not monsters, rather people. People would go out not the night to harm other people.

A woman had been walking down the street when she was forced into an ally. The assailant smacked her down before picking her back up. He saw the frozen look of fear in her eyes; the gazing stare of sadness and not wanting to be killed.

The assailant felt her shake in his arms. But this only excited him more. He smacked her again only this time as she fell some of her clothing was ripped and torn. The assailant laid across top of her tearing at her clothes, running his hands up and down her skirt. He noticed she was scraping her elbows and legs trying to get away. But she wouldn't, he would do what he please and after that he would kill her.

A chime of wind brushed by and the assailant looked back. There was nothing, only a cold and dark ally of which he preyed on his victims. He turned back around to get punched by a white glove. The assailant flew off of the woman and landed on the ground; but it would take more than a punch to keep him down. He stood up to see a woman figure, garbed in a yellow suit.

She stood with her arms to her sides but still ready for anything.

"You," the assailant was surprised, "but I thought you only fought monsters."

"I'm a bit different; we also take out trash like you." Yellow Ranger was solemn.

The man stood up and pulled out a knife. "Oh well, ranger or not, you're still a bitch."

The man ran at her, but she was ready as he went flying in the air over her leg. Yellow Ranger laid him onto his back, twisted his arm until he dropped the knife which went _clank _on the ground. She then punched him in the face making him bloody. She began to pick him up. He was heavy as he could hardly stand. The ranger turned to the woman. "Want a free hit?" Yellow Ranger asked.

The woman approached the man. Hate blazed in her eyes, she had been violated and she wanted revenge. So she took the stem of her high heel shoe and snap kicked it across the man's jaw. He wailed in agony as the blood rushed out of his mouth. "Say good night, chika." Yellow Ranger ended before knocking him on conscious.

After retreating home for the night she thought about all of the good she had done today, but now she felt only anger. How dare a man attack a woman; women don't deserve such a treatment, but now that she had the ability to do something about it she would. Never again will she look over her shoulder, because if anyone comes at her she would hurt him bad, and maybe kill him.

_**MINI MART**_

A man was sitting behind the counter with his wife. She was standing and he was watching TV.

The bell then ran as the door opened. A guy walked in. He was tall, short brown hair, brown eyes. He wore a black jacket to conceal the rest of his clothing, except his black boots.

The man smiled at the clerk and asked, "May I have a pack of Marlboro 100's please?"

The guy reached behind him and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. Turning back around the man held out a one-hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." He told the clerk.

The owner took the bill and handed the man his cigarettes.

Upon leaving the wife looked up at her husband and said, "What a strange boy."

"What you don't like men?" the husband asked.

"I didn't say that." She told him.

"You know what I say; I say I have a man hating wife." He threw her behind the counter and went down with fists.

_**JOEY'S HOUSE**_

Joey ate breakfast while watching TV. He saw on the news that late last night a man beat his wife half to death, but luckily a civilian entered and broke it up. Joey was halfway disgusted with the report; it's not right for anyone to do that. He then looked up at the clock to see that it was going on ten; he was supposed to meet the rangers at the Dojo by ten-thirty.

Joey stood up and just threw some clothes on, he was then immediately out the front door and to the Dojo. He walked the three and a half block to it location, passing all of the cars, stores that were on the way.

_**THE DOJO**_

Ali talked to the other three rangers while they awaited Joey's arrival. She had on her arm a sling, which she wore because of the wound on her arm.

That day still poisoned her mind. The day that monster impaled her with its arm blade. All Ali can remember feeling was helpless; had Joey not have been there she may have been killed. At that instant her life flashed before her eyes; all of her accomplishments and everything she wanted, such as a family later in life. Well, the event put everything into perspective for her. She needed to protect everyone around her.

Joey entered; still half asleep he rubbed his eyes. Walking over he greeted them all. "Hello," he was vague. Joey then sat down. Relaxing back in the chair he slumped and attempted to go back to sleep; until Ali stomped on his foot.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

Joey popped awake, rubbed his eyes once more, and moved on to say, "What gives?"

"You are the Red Ranger; you need to start acting like it." Ali began walking around the room looking at all of the rangers. "If there is one thing I have learned while being incapcitated, it's that nothing is as it should be. We are not doing everything we can to protect the city. As well we are not together in the job. Joey is too distant, and the rest of us consider it a game, a privilege to be rangers. Am I the only one who thinks this?" she paused.

"No," Joey answered, standing up he continued, "we all know the responsibility of being a ranger. We're doing everything we can to make sure that everyone is safe."

"Obviously not," Ali shot at him.

Joey stared at her with growing eyes of anger. He then moved to exit the building before he did something he knew he would regret.

Upon walking down the street Joey bumped into a man.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Watch out next time!" Joey warned.

The man showed intrigue in Joey's anger.

"Such hostility for a young boy," he told Joey

"What's it to you?"

"Girl problems?" he asked.

"So what if I am?"

"I just knew it. You had an argument, and then walked out."

"Shut up, it's none of your business." Joey became even more upset."

The man smiled and walked up to Joey; he then slung his arm over Joey and told him it'll all be okay. He turned and began walking away.

Joey began to think. Yeah it will be all okay, right after he has a talk with Ali.

_**THE DOJO**_

Ali was the only one left inside the Dojo, as the meeting had been concluded without Joey.

The bell on the front door rang and Ali looked over to see Joey step in. She never even gave him a smile as she was still quite annoyed with him. Ali noticed that he looked quite upset himself. So she thought _here we go again._ But to her surprise Joey began the conversation quite hostile.

"Listen up, bitch, I am the leader of this team and I deserve respect, I don't ever want to hear you back talk me again, or we're going to have a major problem."

Who does he think he is? Joey may be the leader but he still needs to show her with some respect. He is not the boss of her, so she to responded quite hostile. "Go to Hell, you're not my boss, I can refuse an order at any given time!" She then received something unexpected. Ali found herself on the ground as Joey had back handed her.

"Now we see who the boss is," Joey pulled out his morpher, "Master of the Dragon!"

Ali moved out of the way and did the same. Now the Red and Yellow Ranger stared down.

Red Ranger threw a punch which was blocked and countered by another. Red Ranger quickly recovered with a kick to her stomach. He then kicked her in the stomach again, and again, and agian. At that point he lifted her up by the neck and squeezed tight. He could hear her gasp slowly for air. But his joy would be cut short as a laser blast surprised him from behind, stunning him. Joey now lay on the floor and he demorphed.

Yellow Ranger looked up to see Blue Ranger with a fresh shot blaster.

Blue Ranger demorphed, walked over to her, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she demorphed, "I'll be..." Ali collapsed in Justin's arms and began to cry. Joey tried to kill her, and almost succeeded.

"That's not like him." Justin was bewildered. He had known Joey a short time, but he knew that he was no assaulter. He would never harm any of them.

Something weird was going on indeed, and whatever it was appeared to be big.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

Lizarda leaned over his cauldron. He placed more ingredients into it to raise a new beast. He placed in eyes, scales, blood, and his own blood.

"Monsters of past and old rise up to reclaim your world arise!"

The cauldron shook, and a creature arose. But not like anything that had been previously resurrected. He was tall, taller than Lizarda; he was an ancient dragon-human. He was the second in command to Drakonus, he was Repteal. Now the rangers must face a creature beyond all imagination.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NEXT TIME **_

_**MORE THREATS REVEAL THEMSELVES**_

_**AND THE RANGERS HAVE TROUBLE WITH REPTEAL, AND **_

_**EVEN A SURPRISE CAN **_

_**THEY WIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted & Zords

**_Hope you all enjoyed the last episode I think you will all be pleased with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Joey punched wildly at him. Blow after blow he brought down his rain of fury. He watched the blood wash over his face, like a wave blasting into the rocks, more, and more, harder, and harder. He couldn't help himself; it felt so good; until he finally paused. Looking at the blank and bloody expression on his father's face made Joey tremble. After a quick blink Joey then realized that he wasn't on his father, he was on Ali. He killed Ali. Joey began looking around to see Justin, Kory, and Amber, who were as well dead, and he's the one who did it. Joey shakily dismounted Ali's corpse.

He then felt a shake and the yell of his name.

"Joey!" Ali yelled.

Joey snapped back into reality as he barely ducked one of Justin's punches. But he gracefully regained with a quick uppercut, knocking Justin to the floor.

Sensei Akiyama didn't let this go unnoticed and requested the rangers take a brake from training. Until he returned back to Joey, "Joey, I would much like to speak with you privately."

Joey unstrapped the hand guards. He left the rib and foot guards attached. Joey was lead into sensei's office. He then sat down awaiting the lecture. "Let's make this quick."

"What happened?" Sensei Akiyama asked.

Joey was oblivious to the question, "What?"

"You lost focus out there. And when rangers lose focus during training, they tend to lose focus during battle. We can't have that."

"I just," Joey paused trying to think of a viable excuse, "I guess I'm a little tired."

"That's all?" sensei asked.

Joey nodded, hoping that would be the end of it; and if it was, as Sensei Akiyama dismissed him. Joey collected his belongings and walked out, completely unaware that he was being watched by a shadowy figure, which just smiled and walked away.

_**ICE CREAM PARLOR**_

Justin smeared his face completely in his sundae. Some of it even spilled onto his shirt.

Amber looked over disgusted. "What a pig."

"Oink-oink-baby," Justin chuckled.

Amber then looked over at Ali who seemed to be miles away in her own thoughts so she decided to ask, "Are you okay?"

Ali snapped back into reality and responded, "Yep!"

"It's Joey isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Oh no," Ali tried to sound convincing.

"Come on I am a girl," Amber said as if she was confessing, "I know when there's a guy on a girls mind."

"Okay it is Joey." Ali admitted. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"Why?" Kory asked. "If you ask me he's still an asshole. Or am I the only one who still remembers him smacking Ali up and down the place."

Ali leaped from her seat, "Well maybe you don't know everything. As for the incident, he wasn't himself." Ali rushed to Joey's defense.

The other three were shocked. They had never seen Ali like this. She had always been the logical one, but now she was losing her temper; and over Joey nonetheless.

Ali took her seat and didn't say anything else, fearing it would be rather vulgar.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

Lizarda stood before Repteal, who now wore his traditional armor. And now that he was back the Power Rangers would be in for quite a surprise.

"Lizarda, it seems in your age you have forgotten a few tricks." Repteal began, walking over to the sacred book and picking it up, "Such as making your monsters more powerful."

"Sort of, but those contents are not in the book." Lizarda claimed.

Repteal walked straight up to Lizarda and brought his claw up to the sorcerers' head. "Then I guess we'll have to dig a bit deeper." Repteal punctured Lizarda and went deeper into his cranium. The blood gushed from the wound and Lizarda pushed him back.

Lizarda was furious, "You bastard!" It then donned on him. He knew how to make more powerful monsters.

"Make it happen." Repteal ordered.

With that Lizarda smiled wickedly before walking over to his cauldron and chanted his spell. After the cauldron shook the beast arose, this happened to be a beast of ice.

"Evil spirit of darkness, rise high above the earth and wreak havoc on its surface." Lizarda looked at Repteal who nodded. Lizarda nodded back, "Powers of dark and old give my beast more power to destroy!"

The room got cold, colder than it normally would be. Dozens of spirits rose from the ground and circled the monster, at which point began tearing through him. By the end of the ceremony the ice monster began to grow.

_**JOEY'S BLOCK**_

Joey rounded the corner of his block, where he continued walking, thinking about things. He thought he had put the past to bed, but it appears not. These thoughts raced through his mind until…

"Joey," a voice came. A voice which made Joey stiffen in fear. He slowly turned with wide eyes.

The man was tall, slender, brown hair, green eyes, and a mustache. He wore a tan coat, blue jeans, and a red shirt.

Anyone else could have imitated these features. But that voice. Nobody could imitate that deep, cruel, voice.

Joey was shocked, "Dad!"

"Surprised son?" He asked before walking forward with a big smile.

"Stop," Joey halted him, "don't you come near me."

"What's the matter, didn't you miss me?" He extended his arms open.

"How is this possible?" Joey was confused.

His father smiled wickedly. "I'm sure you have some questions for me yes." He continued with the devilish grin, "While you turned out to be a master of the martial arts, don't ever forget that I will always be the master of deception."

"You weren't really dead." Joey guessed.

A laugh escaped his father. "Bingo sonny. You were always a smart one. Just like your old man. But it seems that you also got my temper; oh I saw it. I saw how you slapped that girl. I bet you loved it."

"Shut up," Joey ordered, "I was under a spell."

"Spell or not, it was still in your blood. You would've done it regardless, because you're just like me."

Joey's morpher than went off.

"Looks like you got to bolt."

Joey couldn't stay long. He quickly ran the opposite way and he ran fast.

"But don't worry, I'll just go say hello to your mother." He smiled.

_**DOWNTOWN**_

Joey was now downtown; and he quickly noticed the giant beast wrecking the city. It was bigger than the tallest building and was ready to tear it all down. "What the hell!"

"Joey," Justin called him over into the alley.

Joey ran to them and asked if they were ready. Doing their stances they all cried in unison, "Master of the Dragon!"

Their clothes were then transformed into their power suits. Now the Power Rangers were in the game.

"So what do we do?" Green Ranger asked.

"Form a circle around the creature and we use our Dragon Blasters." Red Ranger ordered.

They all moved out and ran to their assigned posts. After that they drew their Dragon Blasters by order they all began to fire. The laser blasts stung the monster but were unfortunately just not effective as much. The creature looked down and sent a giant ice icicle their way. The rangers were able to dodge, but they were all knocked off of their feet.

"What can we do against that kind of power?" Pink Ranger asked.

Red Ranger was mostly silent, not even he knew how to take down a creature of this magnitude.

All of a sudden the ice monster toppled over, because he was just blasted by a string of fire. The rangers looked over to see something unexpected. It was five giant robotic dragons. Each were lined and streaked with different colors.

The rangers' morphers went off and sensei Akiyama was on the other end. "I have heard of these ancient creatures. They are you Zords. Each of you quickly get into one."

The mighty Zords lowered themselves so that the rangers could get into them. Once they were in their appropriate Zords they all powered them up.

"Hey guys," Blue Ranger communicated with the others, "I can actually control this thing. It's almost like a second nature to me."

The others agreed with him.

"Okay guys," Red Ranger began, "focus all of your power into one blast." He ended reverting all power to his blasters.

The others did so and with one mighty swift motion they released the blast, which not only struck the monster but went through him. The creature wobbled for a second before exploding.

"Good job guys." Red Ranger congratulated the other cheering rangers while he tried to catch his breathe.

The rangers had won this fight, and even got their new Zords, but the wrath of Repteal would return even harder.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**THE RANGERS BEGIN TO**_

_**RAISE QUESTIONS ON WHER THEIR ZORDS**_

_**CAME FROM, AND JOEY FINDS SOMETHING**_

_**THAT MAY MAKE HIM A KILLER. TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

_**CHAPTER 5: SHOWDOWN**_

The rangers stepped from their zords, and marveled at their magnificence. The power, the strength that they now had behind them was more than amazing. There were no words.

"They're spectacular!" Pink Ranger was impressed.

"Yeah," Blue Ranger chimed in, "what do you think, Joey?"

But when no answer came the team soon noticed that the Red Ranger was gone.

Green Ranger couldn't believe it, "Now where did he go?" He was just as confused as the rest of the team.

_**JOEY'S BLOCK**_

He pushed himself, running as fast as his legs would take him. But no matter how fast Joey ran he felt like it wasn't fast enough.

Rounding the corner of his house he darted through the already open front door. He automatically called for his mother. He examined the house and could see that there had been struggle.

The lamp was knocked off of the table, the chair was flipped.

Joey then listened in closer and could hear the phone off of its hook. But as he walked around he soon was in shock. His mom lay with the phone chord wrapped around her neck. So Joey quickly rushed to her side, removing the phone chord from around her neck.

"Mom," he called, "Mom!" he shouted.

_**L.A. HOSPITAL**_

Ali walked into the doorway. She prepared to knock but had no idea of what to say. Part of her wanted to leave, but another part of her wanted to run in and hold Joey. So she had no idea what she wanted wither her mixed feelings.

Ali entered the room staring at Joey's mother, who was barely alive. But she still asked out of care, "How is she?"

"Not so good," Joey sounded like he had water in his throat, "doctors say she has about a fifty-fifty chance." Joey buried his face in his hands. He then felt Ali's hand on his shoulder. "It should've been me."

"What?' Ali was confused.

"I should be in this bed, he wanted me." Joey began to grind his teeth.

Ali slowly began to see the sadness from Joey disappear and it was quickly being replaced by anger. "Do you know who did this

Joey nodded, "My father."

Ali couldn't believe what he said. She remembered Joey had told her that he killed his father. Now all at once he's alive. "But i thought-"

"So did I. But he's alive. I saw him as I see you right now. He faked his own death. He's been the one who's been behind the crimes. A man touching another so he'll beat on a woman; It's all him." Joey explained.

"But isn't he human?" Ali was even more lost.

"There are things about our family that you won't understand," Joey told her, "but believe me I won't let him go. Not this time, not ever again."

"Don't worry, he's going to pay." Ali promised staring into Joey's glacier blue-eyes.

"No," Joey shook his head, "he's going to die."

Ali attempted to speak but Joey was already out of the room and halfway down the hall. So she decided to contact the other rangers about Joey's father, and not to approach him without their power suits on.

The search then began; all of the Power Rangers were on the prowl. They were hoping to reach the target before Joey.

Kory was covering the park to see if he'd show up. Justin and Amber were both near the upper part of town with all of the business. But once again to no avail; their leads have landed them to a dead end.

Joey walked along near the beach. He desperately searched the docks. But it looked as if he was just as lost as the rest of the group. Joey knew that he must find his father before the others who he knew were also looking. But he would find him first, and make him pay.

"Don't you just love the beach?" A voice came from next to Joey who turned to stare at his father. "Hello son, now before you get all ninja on me consider this, we're in a heavy populated area. I could turn this into one big woman basher fest, and not the dating service. But of course you know that." He laughed musing at the thought.

"You do any such thing and I will kill you. But after what you did to Mom I should kill you anyway." Joey grinded his teeth as he stared with flame in his eyes.

Joey's father smiled, "Well then sonny, try it."

Joey began to look around and knew that he couldn't risk these peoples safety. Instead he noticed a secluded ally, "You," he looked at his father, "follow me."

Joey took off toward the ally where he seemed to disappear. But his father was right behind him; and as soon as he reached the ally he paused. "Oh Joey, come out wherever you are." He joked.

The next thing that Joey's father saw or felt was the white gloved fist that connected with his jaw.

He went down and into some trash cans. But once he sat up he spit some blood followed by a laugh, "I thought you could only ranger up for monsters."

"I did," Red Ranger said, "and you're the monster."

"But this hardly seems fair." He said.

"Exactly," Red Ranger explained, "because in a ranger suit I'm immune to your powers."

"So what will you do?" He asked the ranger.

Red Ranger with swiftness landed another punch to the face, before a follow up knee to the stomach.

Joey's father could only laugh, "You truly are a skilled fighter," he wiped the blood away to reveal no wounds, "but did you think I only had one ability?"

Joey's father then disappeared and hit the Red Ranger from behind. As Red Ranger tried to counter with a round spin kick his opponent disappeared again to once more hit the Red Ranger from the back. He then caught his foot caught and was quickly slammed to the ground. The Red Ranger was then placed on the wall and punched hard. Once he fell he noticed his father stare at the wall to see the large dent into the brick. Under his helmet Red Ranger could feel himself cough up blood.

"Pathetic and weak; is this the best a Power Ranger can do?" He laughed at his son.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Red Ranger got up and charged head on only to receive a powerful kick back into the wall.

Joey's father approached him and got really close and whispered, "Now you can die."

"Joey!" Yellow Ranger called blasting at Joey's father who was moving back to the sting of the blasters.

Red Ranger looked up to see Yellow Ranger with Green, Blue, and Pink behind her.

He was then lifted up by Blue Ranger, "Come on captain, let's go."

"No, we have to finish him." Red Ranger resisted.

"You're in no condition." Blue Ranger implored him to reconsider.

"Why did you even come?"

"Because you're our friend," Blue Ranger said to him with sincerity.

At that moment something inside Joey changed. He began to remember the battles they had been in together. Every time, he's been able to rely on them. They've been there trying to be hi friend, and yet he always denied their kindness. Now here they are again saving him, protecting him.

Red Ranger smiled under his helmet and grabbed Blue Rangers arm to throw him at the others.

"Stop, Joey!" Green Ranger shouted.

"It's okay guys. I now know that I'm not alone. Now I'll fight this battle to protect you guys, my real friends." Red Ranger said.

"Isn't that sweet," Joey's father said, "now die!" He gathered energy for a power blast.

The blast was flying towards Red Ranger who stood there. But then he amazed all as he slapped it away like it was nothing. Instead the blast safely hit a wall.

Joey's father was in disbelief, "How did you do that?"

"The same way how I'm about to break you in two," Red Ranger said slowly approaching.

"Yeah right," Joey's father laughed as he launched an all out assault. But to his surprise the Red Ranger dodged all attacks. He then received an uppercut before being grabbed by the collar Red Ranger placed his hand in front of his fathers' face.

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded with the ranger.

Yellow Ranger placed her hand on Red Rangers shoulder, "Come one, you already won."

"But, he'll hurt more people." Red Ranger told her.

"And if you kill him then you are him." She tried to convince Red Ranger to back down.

Red Ranger dropped his father and turned to walk away with the others.

It was at this time that Joey's father decided to strike. "One quick blast and he'll die." So he gathered the energy and released the blast.

Red Ranger turned around and used a blast which sent his father's blast right back at him.

The heat and flames engulfed his body burning him alive. His skin was blackening and melting away. Soon all that was left was a charcoaled lifeless body.

The other rangers marveled at the Red Rangers' tremendous strength. Now he could summon a blast at will.

As they left they all failed to notice that the body began to regenerate its tissue. Soon Joey's father awoke once again, ready to begin his rampage all over again.

But little did Joey's father even realize that he to was being watched and he has a much bigger part to play then he realizes.

_**JOEY'S BALCONY **_

Joey sat in his chair watching the sunset while throwing a baseball up in the air over and over.

All Joey could about was his father and mom, plus everything else that had happened that day.

Ali asked standing in the doorway, "Deep in thought?" When she saw Joey's confused look she said, "Your front door was open."

"I don't mind." Joey welcomed her. "Mom will be out tomorrow morning." He told her.

"That's goo to hear!" Ali was pleased.

Joey didn't speak and just continued to look at the almost complete set sun. He then felt Ali's hand brush up against his as she rested it on top. Joey then looked at her which Ali found surprisingly gentle.

Ali continued looking into Joey's eyes which seemed so inviting. Ali had never seen such warmth within Joey's eyes before. Her heart pounded as she moved closer into his arms. She then felt Joey wrap himself around her.

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS

Kory is visited by his past

and must face his child hood friend

who wants to kill everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: Green Streak

_**CHAPTER 6: GREEN STREAK**_

Kory walked down his neighborhood, known as the Bronx, staring at the run down houses and all of the kids that he had seen grow up to become ruthless thugs and some even much worse. It pained him to say that he had to witness someone close to him turn into a monster. But not the kind he fought, but the human monster; the one that grows inside of all of us when we do bad things. And Kory knows all about that. This is what went through his head as he walked, at least until he heard his name. Kory quickly turned to see someone unexpected.

Kory was almost speechless, "Javon!"

Javon was a kid from Kory's past who as far as Kory knew was locked up in juvenile hall.

"Surprised?" Javon asked smiling as he began to approach Kory.

"I thought…" Kory was cut off.

"That I was still locked up. But surprise dawg! I'm here now." Javon walked closer and looked at Kory's wrist noticing the morpher. "What, you in some secret club now?" Javon asked.

Kory decided not to answer. Instead he stood there staring at what was once his friend. He just couldn't believe that he was staring Javon down right now, as far as he knew Javon still had another three years left to go.

Javon smiled and got even closer, "Don't think that I forgot what all you did to me. But in the meantime I'll let you go, but don't worry you'll hear from me soon." Javon turned around and left.

Kory stood there frozen replaying the same thought in his mind over and over. He could still see that night clearly in his head. The loud _bang _that would change his life forever, but Kory soon shook it all off and began walking again, away from Javon, hopefully away from his past.

_**THE DOJO**_

Joey sat and watched Sense Akiyama teach his class fiercely and with passion. Every punch and kick thrown was graceful, especially with Ali. She was the most graceful of them all. She had obviously trained hard to be that flexible with her kicks. Joey stared never removing his eyesight. He watched every curve of her body move with her martial arts. At least until his concentration was broken when the door rang as someone walked in. He quickly turned his head to see that Kory just walked in.

Kory stood at the entrance of the dojo after removing his shoes. He simply bowed before his sensei, "Sensei Akiyama, I apologize for being late and request permission to enter the dojo." Kory was vague. Which Joey and Sensei Akiyama noticed in Kory.

"You may," Sensei Akiyama answered before looking at Joey who looked back.

At the end of the class Sensei asked to see Kory who found himself within the Dragon Lair beneath the Dojo. There Sensei Akiyama hoped to convey Kory into telling him what was on his mind.

Sensei decided to be direct first, "Kory, you were quite unfocused in class today and I wondered what could be on your mind?"

"Nothing," Kory bluntly answered.

"You know me better than that, I know when something is plaguing one's mind, Joey could even tell you that." Sensei Akiyama said.

"Let's just say I got a small visit from my past today." Kory answered.

"Kory, don't let your past distract your present because that'll have a big impact on your future. Believe me I don't any of my rangers to feel terrible, I need all of you focused and head strong." Sensei Akiyama nodded at Kory who nodded back.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

Repteal sat in his chair rubbing his scaly throbbing head. He then stood up and kicked a rock which flew deeper into the cave; as this happened Lizarda entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem my lord?" he asked very well already knowing the answer.

"The rangers' refusal to expire is beginning to drive me insane." Repteal growled. "For all I've done so far, every attempt has failed. Now, now they have that blasted Megazord. How much power will we allow them to get?" Repteal began pacing, "All I know is that if something isn't done fast then the rangers will soon be strong enough to completely obliterate us." Repteal ended.

All of a sudden there were footsteps that could be heard, and they were really close. "Actually," a voice came, "I don't think you've hit the right spot with them." Said a man in a nice business suit. His slicked black hair was shiny even down in the caves.

"Who the hell are you?" Repteal ordered and answer.

"My name is merely Mitchell, but I speak for someone greater. I'm a lawyer from Alucard and Ramsfey. I was sent to help you take care of some disgruntled enemies which have begun to bother my boss. Of course I am referring to the Power Rangers." The lawyer smiled.

"I don't think we exactly need lawyers." Lizarda spoke.

"Oh I'm sure a man of your," Mitchell walked even closer walking around Repteal, "power needs some kind of defense. I think we can both help each other for a mutually beneficial relationship."

Repteal thought that this lawyer sounded convincing, but as to his grudge against the rangers he did not know. "What do you have against the rangers?" Repteal asked.

Mitchell tightened up, "We had a very important client. One that was unique, at least until the rangers got in the way and delivering him an untimely death."

"Unique?" Repteal thought about it, "So that is why you do not fear me. Why my presence doesn't scare you."

"Let's just say we handle cases like yours all of the time." After a minute Mitchell went back to his original offer, "So what do you say?" he extended his hand.

Repteal smiled and agreed by shaking the lawyers hand with a firm grip. He then watched the man walked off.

And as he did Lizarda slid up next to his master, "My lord do you think it's such a good idea to trust a human?"

Repteal turned to the sorcerer, "Of course not, but if he's right and he has contacts to high powers then he could prove quite useful."

The lawyer now made his way to the surface and got on his cell phone. "He took the bait, sir." He then hung up his cell and continued walking.

_**DOWNTOWN**_

Walking down the street Justin was whistling happy tunes until he had stopped to tie his shoe. As he bent down he begun to tie he then heard a disturbance in the air and quickly leaped in the air. Once he landed he saw that there was a knife in the wall. He looked over in the general direction which it came from. He then saw a black kid around his age. "What the hell?" Justin asked quite upset.

"Forgive me," he laughed as he approached Justin looking at the morpher, "my name is Javon, and I'm a close friend of Kory's."

"Is that so?" Justin asked.

Javon's smile grew bigger, "Yeah! I just want to repay him for something." Javon quickly took another knife and thrusted it forward.

Justin's eyes widened and he reacted by jumping back slightly. He then turned his body around as he lifted his leg to a spin kick to the kid's hand followed by a punch to finish his spin. Justin then watched the kid roll onto the ground.

"Man, I heard you were good, but definitely better than I had thought." Javon treated his injuries as some kind of joke.

Justin was wondering what the deal was with this guy. Then he understood his intentions when he noticed a sound coming from behind him. Once he did he ducked as the knife came flying back out toward him. He turned back around to see Javon throw several knives his way. But they were odd, because they seemed to be controlled. Also Justin wondered where Javon got so many knives. But that was the least of his worries right now as he had to run. Justin ran right to the wall and used his foot to run up and gain momentum so he could flip. He watched most of the knives hit the wall. The remaining continued to chase him. One swiftly grazed his shoulder. But instead of screaming he tucked his body and rolled to dodge the remaining knives. Once he stood up he turned around to see that that Javon kid was gone. He couldn't say anything. Instead he walked straight toward the dojo.

_**CHINA TOWN**_

Joey and Ali walked looking oddly at each other. After that night on Joey's balcony things have been a little weird. They now just talked about where they stand as far as their friendship.

"Ali, I care about you and I don't want anything to come in the way of that." Joey told her.

"I couldn't agree more," Ali nodded, "plus we're on an important mission. Anything else would become complicated."

But before Joey could answer there was a gush of wind and then screams. Both stared off into that direction to see Ooze Crew terrorizing people.

"Discussion is put on hold." Joey told her.

Both then ran into an ally and made their stances, "Master of the Dragon!" They cried in unison.

Their clothes soon began to shape and turn into bright armored suits. Next the bright helmets matching their suits covered their heads. The Power Rangers now ran out of the ally.

One Ooze Crew was about to murder a woman when it got blasted down. At that instant all Ooze Crew turned their attention to the rangers. But as they ran they were gunned down, until only about a dozen remained.

Yellow Ranger said, "Piece of cake."

Red Ranger then put his blaster away and grabbed and Ooze Crew by the arm and flipped it. He then quickly placed both his arms under its own and pushed up breaking its arm. He listened to the creature wail in pain. So to stop it the ranger swiftly wrapped his arm around the creatures' neck and snapped it.

When the Red Ranger turned back around he saw that the Yellow Ranger had taken five out. She then flipped one and stomped its head in. Red Ranger decided to get up and launch himself at the creatures and as he landed he caught two more in each arm and snapped their necks with most of his strength.

Red Ranger then turned back toward the Yellow and he stuck his thumb up at her basically signaling "good job" without saying it. As soon as she dispatched of the last two she did the same thing.

"That was easy," Yellow Ranger said.

"A bit too easy if you ask me." Red Ranger told her concerned.

_**KORY'S BLOCK**_

Kory was almost at his house. Rounding the corner he looked forward to quickly stop himself. He now stared at Javon, who had a knife in his hand. Kory could only stare saying nothing.

"Hey there buddy!" Javon greeted.

Kory attempted to bring his morpher up to his mouth.

"I don't think your friends will be coming. I'm sure they're all busy at the moment." Javon told him.

"What did you do?" Kory asked not being nice about it.

"What I had to. Just so we could have this conversation." Javon soon went from nice to mean, "You got me locked up for three years. Do you know what its like to be captivated for three years, Javon answered his own question, "it's boring."

"I had no choice, you were out of control." Kory tried to explain.

"Out of control," Javon became hysterical, "out of control! I'll show you out of control. You see a mutual friend decided to give me a special gift. It's called dragon blood."

"Please tell me you didn't?" Kory asked.

"You tell me." Javon said as he raised his hands in the air before being surrounded by light. As he glowed his body grew at least five extra feet, his hands turned into knife like fingers, face looked like a demon with sharp teeth, glaring yellow eyes. Once the light vanished there was only a pale white monster.

"Oh Javon," Kory said sympathetic.

"No, Javon is dead. My name is Razor Blade." The new monster said. Razor Blade then felt pain in his gut as he began to expand even more. He kept growing until he was taller than a skyscraper.

From all over the city all people began to run except for the rangers. Justin, Amber, Red Ranger, and Yellow Ranger met up Kory.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"No time to explain." Kory, Justin, and Amber made their stance and all cried in unison, "Master of the Dragon!"

Now all rangers were together. They then decided to summon their zords. So with one mighty call they shouted, "Dragon Zords arise!"

The sky then clouded to black and from it the great zords emerged. All rangers then leaped inside their appropriate zords.

"All right guys let's circle him and blast." Red Ranger ordered.

Kory was a little hesitant but complied with the order.

So as the rangers circled the monster they all powered up and blasted, but to no avail, the blast had little effect. That gave Razor Blade enough time to counter attack with sharp knife blasts. He then blasted again and began kicking the mighty dragon's everywhere.

"What do we do?" Blue Ranger asked.

Pink Ranger chimed in, "My zords going critical."

"We need more power." Red Ranger said.

All of a sudden all the zords began to glow. Red Ranger heard a small roar inside of his head. One the he could weirdly enough understand. It told him to combine. "Guys, we need to combine!" Red Ranger told them all.

"What do you mean combine?" Green Ranger asked.

"Just look in the top right corner. You'll all see a red button," once they all said they saw it he continued, "push the red button."

All of them then did so and the zords took over from there. As they all brought their wings in and the pink and green zords shifted to for two mighty legs. The blue and yellow turned into powerful arms. The red connected with the others and opened up its mouth to form the body and head. They had combined into the Blazing Dragon Megazord.

"Zord or no zord, you will all die!" Razor Blade said as he continued blasting. But to his surprise there was no effect. "What?" Razor was confused bringing out two knives. He then leaped at the Megazord and began a series of slashes. But it still wouldn't go down. Instead Razor Blade received a punch to the chest, followed by a kick to the stomach. "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's called a Megazord, and this is called a Dragon Blade!" Red Ranger said as the Megazord clasped its hands together and created a great sword of steel and flame.

The Dragon Megazord swung once and broke the monsters fingers who wailed in pain. The Megazord then swung once more slicing the great monster in two.

**_THE DOJO_**

"So tell us Kory, who was he?" Justin asked.

Kory looked at the rest of the rangers and decided it was time. "Three years ago I was in a gang. The leader was Javon, one night we were out when he decided to rob a store." Kory slowly became uneasy, "We did so but Javon wanted more. He murdered the cashier with a knife launch. The next day I went to the police. Javon was sentenced to lock up for ten years. I still wonder how he got out." Kory said.

"Well right now none of that matters; because now we have humans pumping themselves with dragon blood." Joey said looking at all the rangers.

Because now more than ever they must find this new enemy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Justin and Kory awake in a strange**_

_**Place and its here that they must fight**_

_**Each other to the death!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Ring of Fire part 1

_**CHAPTER 7: RING OF FIRE (part I)**_

They stared each other down. Looking deep into one another's eyes they saw both saw victory. Their health was weak, but their fighting spirit was still burning strong. The battle was near the end.

Justin released one mighty punch and won the match. Jumping up and down in victory he laughed as Kory slammed the controller.

"This is a pointless game of only fighting." Kory said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You lost!" Justin stuck his tongue out. But Justin quickly stopped laughing when he found Kory pulling on his tongue. He kept pulling and eventually gave in. "Okay, okay, you win." Justin's sentence was muffled from having his tongue being tugged on.

"That's what I thought." Kory was now the one smiling. His attention was then quickly diverted to the opening of the back door. But he was snapped back to Justin as he realized that he still had the tongue captive. He released it.

"Ouch!" Justin shouted before he was shushed by Kory, "Don't you shush me."

"Justin be quiet." Kory told him.

The two were as quiet as they could possibly be. All seemed quiet until Justin looked behind Kory to see something big. "Behind you," Justin yelled before getting hit in the back of the head. The force of the blow completely knocked him out.

Kory leaped and turned to kick at whatever was behind him but his leg was caught and Kory was whipped around like a rag doll. At least until he was released and was sent flying into a wall; soon he to was unconscious.

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

Joey bent down gazing upon the broken picture which fell from the wall. He stared at the picture of Justin, Kory, Amber and Ali sitting on a picnic table at the park. They looked so happy, so content. But Joey had to brush away the thoughts and return to the matter at hand.

Amber walked in from Justin's room shrugging her shoulders. "I got nothing."

"Alright, I want a complete perimeter search. Whoever broke in here did so quietly, but even he must have left something behind." Joey ordered Amber to keep searching. Until his attention was drawn over to Ali as she rushed in appearing to hold a piece of paper.

"I got something." Ali handed it to Joey.

_**DEAR POWER RANGERS,**_

_**YOUR FRIENDS ARE SAFE FOR NOW BUT**_

_**EVEN THAT'S ONLY TEMPORARY IN A**_

_**RING OF FIRE**_

Joey took his eyes off of the message. "Ring of fire." Joey was confused.

Amber asked, "What's that?"

"Wish I knew." Joey answered having no answers.

"Wherever they are it can't be good." Ali said.

_**SOMEWHERE**_

Justin and Kory lay unconscious until they both felt the cold of water smack their faces.

Justin was the first to sit up. "What the hell!" He was furious. But he soon came to regret his comment as he realized that they were surrounded by creatures of all sorts; all of them snarling and grunting. Justin tapped at Kory. "Come on get up." He was slow and careful not wanting to make the monsters mad. He then felt something around his neck. He also saw Kory with the metal band. Upon closer examination all creatures had them.

Kory quickly noticed his surroundings quickly as well. "Where are we?" Kory asked smiling at the creatures.

Justin shrugged his shoulders not knowing how they even arrived there.

"They brought you." One of the creatures snarled an answer.

"Who…are…they?" Justin shook a little.

"The ones at the law firm…" but he was quickly cut off by a man in a well dressed suit.

"That will be quite enough cretin." The man told the creature.

"Hey," Kory called to him, "what makes you think you can just kidnap us? You have no idea who we are?" Kory asked trying to scare him.

"You're Kory Jones seventeen-years-old the Green Power Ranger," he then turned to Justin, "and you're Justin Johnson sixteen-years-old the Blue Ranger."

"I guess you do know who we are." Kory found his shoe in his mouth.

"Why did you bring us here?" Justin asked.

"I represent someone who loves cage fighting. And what better fight then between Power Rangers." He gave the two a moment to sink in the information, "But don't worry you'll have to fight and kill these guys first. Or they'll kill you." He told the rangers while smiling.

"And if we refuse to fight?" Justin asked.

"Well either way you're getting in the ring so if you refuse then these savages will kill you first. Personally I think killing them would be in your best interest." He answered.

"Or we just take you out now." Justin said

The man asked, "With what power?"

Kory and Justin then noticed that their power morphers were gone and they were replaced by a type of metal band. Looking at one another they were confused. Until the man decided to answer their unspoken question, "Your morphers will be returned to you during the final battle. Oh and those bands keep you from escaping."

Justin had to ask, "How?"

The man then took out a small black box. It was about the size of a palm. It had a green button with a red one next to it. He pressed the green one. Justin was the one to feel a slight tingle before receiving an electric shock. He fell instantly to the pain.

Kory dropped to catch Justin who seemed weakened.

"See," he proved hid point, but that was followed by a warning, "and trust me you don't want to find out what the red switch does." The man then walked over to a wall with a calendar and a clipboard which he picked up. "Now Justin, you'll be the first. Your opponent will be Takas."

Justin looked over to hear the rage of whom he guessed would be Takas slamming his head against the wall. He peered upon a hulking monstrosity with sharp teeth and claws, glaring red-eyes, yellow pupils, and spikes coming out of his head.

"We thought it would be best to work your way up." Justin was dumbfounded.

The man just smirked and told Justin to be ready in ten minutes.

"We got to get out of here." Justin said as Kory nodded.

_**THE DOJO**_

The rangers had asked Sensei Akiyama if he had ever heard of the fire ring, and once he heard "fire ring" he becam wide eyed.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"I've heard about it a few times." He continued, "There are some people who love cage fighting. Some more than others. I heard that there is an underground arena where humans

fight monsters against eachother."

"And now what better fight than between Power Rangers." Ali added.

"But how would these people know who we are?" Amber asked.

"That I cannot tell you. The only thing that should be on your mind right now is rescuing Justin and Kory." Sensei Akiyama told them.

_**JUSTIN AND KORY**_

The man sood in the middle of the ring of flame with his microphone. Surrounded by the hundreds of people that had paid to be there. It was his job to make their stay as entertaining as possible. "How's everyone doing tonight?" He waited until the crowd cheered before continuing, "Well tonight you'll definetly see some action. For our next match we have Takas versus a special opponent," the gate then opened and Justin was forced out, "featuring Justin the Blue Power Ranger, and tonight he'll have to face his battle without his ability to morph. So let's get ready to rumble!" With that the crowd cheered even louder.

Justin turned to see the other gate lower and Takas stepped forth. He now faced him down. The brute foamed at the mouth ready to begin the battle. Justin could smell the monsters breath and just plugged his nose. "Damn dude, brush your teeth sometime." Then the bell rang and Justin was immediatley punched.

Kory watched from a small television in his cell. "Come on Justin, don't give up."

Justin leaped up and placed himself in his dragon style fighting position. He waited until Takas made another punch. Justin easily dodged back and was able to spin kick his opponent in the head. Coming back around Justin quickly punched Takas several times in the head which he ended his assault with one tornado assault with his feet colliding with the monsters neck. But upon contact he heard something crack and Takas fell to the ground. Justin quickly stopped as he realized that Takas was now a limp body.

The man with the microphone once again came back out. "Wow!" He was trying to ge a rise out of the crowd, "Takas has been vanquished. Justin is the winner of the match. Now he'll move on to face his next opponent." The man looked over at a smaller creature who ran as fast as his pudgy body would take him. The announcer then snatched a piece of paper from the small man. "Oh my god! It seems that Justin's next opponent will be Kory the Green Ranger."

Both Justin and Kory grew wide-eyed. They were soon going to be forced to fight one another to the death.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**NEXT TIME POWER RANGERS DRAGON MASTERS**_

_**KORY AND JUSTIN ARE FORCED TO**_

_**FIGHT AND THE OTHERS ARE STILL HAVING**_

_**TROUBLE LOCATING THEM, **_

_**WILL THEY FIND THEM IN TIME?**_

_**FIND OU NEXT TIME!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ring of Fire part 2

_Sorry about the wait but I've been busy graduating from college, but now the waits won't be as long I hope you all understand and can forgive my absence._

_Sincerely_

_Joey (Shotokan Master)_

**_CHAPTER 8: RING OF FIRE (part II)_**

They looked at one another as the crowds roared with excitement. Because tonight is the night that they would get to see the Blue and Green Ranger face each other in a battle, to the death.

Justin asked, "Kory, what do we do?"

Kory stood in front of Justin looking just as worried as he did. "I don't know." Kory couldn't give Justin any answers. He then turned and looked at the crowd. They all seemed so menacing and out of focus; and what disturbs Kory most of all is he knows that these are actual human beings. Humans that behave like monsters.

The man with the microphone stepped out once again to announce the beginning of the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's main event. It will be a slug-fest between the two Power Rangers. But only one will walk away the victor. So let me hear it!" He waited for the crowds to roar before continuing, "Alright we have a crowd. So remember that when the buzzer sounds there is only one rule," he then raised his microphone so the crowd could shout..._THERE ARE NO RULES!_ "And you love it yes?" From there the crowds just cheered even louder. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Fire Ring." He quickly moved out of the way in time for the flames to ignite around the rangers followed by the buzzer.

But the minute the buzzer rang the crowds became automatically dissatisfied as the two rangers stood there refusing to fight one another. Instead they cussed at and flipped off the crowd. Justin especially as he shouted, "You all can go fu-" the crowds yelling drowned his words out, "yourselves!"

The rangers then turned to the same man that they had previously talked to about their capture. "What's wrong, don't feel like fighting?"

"We will not be used for these peoples entertainment." Kory voice was stern yet noble.

"Okay fair enough," he seemed to be backing off, "I can't force you to fight." He then grew a large smile before retrieving the box device from his pocket and pressing the red button. "Then again maybe I can."

Justin's and Kory's collars began to quiver and shake before they realized that they were beginning to move involuntarily. All of a sudden the man had tossed down two devices that landed in front of each of them. It was their Dragon Morphers. Next thing the rangers knew they were powered up and began fighting.

_**JOEY AND ALI**_

"Is there any information you may be able to give me about this fire ring?" Joey asked the fisherman.

This fisherman was legendary in the big city. But not because he's a good fisher but because he fishes and sells information on the streets. He's helped the police capture people and bring them in. But now he would be feeding the rangers the information needed to hopefully find Justin and Kory.

"The Ring of Fire is an underground type colosseum. It is used to fight monsters against monsters but there has been word floating around lately that the owner has captured two of the Power Rangers, they were supposed to fight tonight," he was then stopped to take a bite of his sub, "to the death."

The words death landed on Joey and Ali like a hard boulder. So now they have to find their friends sooner than they thought. But Ali had to speak next, "Where is it?"

_**THE FIRE RING**_

Several blows had been exchanged at this point and time, yet the devices around their necks forced them to keep fighting. But underneath the suits the boys huffed and felt nothing but pain.

Blue Ranger quickly delivered another hard blow to Green Rangers' chest, then followed up with a kick flip. But his body grew too tired and he bent over to catch his breath. However when he did so that gave the Green Ranger enough time to trip him up and elbow smack him into the ground. The floor cracked under the pressure.

"Justin, I can't stop!" Green Ranger struggled to speak.

"I know, me neither." Blue Ranger agreed kicking him off. He then leaped to his feet only to get the full force of a spin kick.

Up in the balcony was the announcer who stood next to someone shielded in the dark. Next to him was a machine which was measuring how much energy the rangers were using. Over time it only increased except around this time as they began to slow. "Turn it up." The man ordered the announcer.

"Yes sir." He turned up the volume on the power.

The two rangers yelled as their bodies were being pushed even further than what they were supposed to go. Next thing they did was draw their Dragon Blasters and switched them to dagger mode. They ran at one another and began a series of strikes which created sparks. But they didn't stop they only turned around and struck again and again and again.

"Can't hold out too much longer." Green Ranger said weak.

_**JOEY, ALI, and AMBER**_

The three rangers walked across the street in front of a night club. As soon as they go to the door they were stopped just as they thought.

The guard spoke, "Sorry but you guys are under age I can't let you in."

Joey was about to pounce on him when Ali placed her hand on his chest. "Sorry about that," she turned around, "I guess we'll have to get the cops to let us in the Fire Ring."

As soon as the guard heard police he had a change of heart. "Oh did I say no, I mean come on in."

The rangers were now inside. The club was crowded with at least two-thousand people and the music was really loud. Amber had to point towards the back where the three saw a door that was marked PRIVATE MEMBERS ONLY; it was then that they decided to enter. They fought their way through the large crowd but made their way through pushing through people. Joey then opened up the door to see a flight of stairs going down. It didn't take them much time to go downstairs, about six flights later and sweat starting to overtake them the rangers reached the bottom only to find yet another door and guard create yet another obstacle. Joey and the rangers approached him but were quickly ceased.

This guard wasn't like the others, he was larger and obviously stronger from the bulging muscles. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and shaded his eyes with black sunglasses, also for a bouncer he sure was dressed in a nice black suit; and the large man was followed by a large austrian voice, "Excuse me but you need an invitation, understand." He told the rangers. Ali stepped up again and threatened him with the police but he seemed impervious to threats. "No entry little girl."

Joey appraoched the man and just smiled.

"Joey what are you doing?" Ali asked continuously smiling.

"We tried it your way, now we do it mine." Joey told her.

"I'd like to see you try." The bouncer laughed.

However, he had no idea that Joey was stronger than he looked as he quickly jabbed his fist into the bouncer's stomach. But that wouldn't be it as the bouncer threw a punch but Joey stepped back using a rising block with his right arm and threw a quick front kick to the bouncer's stomach again. As the bouncer swaggered Joey quickly walked up to him and side blocked another punch and spun around him bringing his elbow into the bouncer's face knocking him out.

Ali and Amber walked up to the door turning the knob all the while staring at Joey.

"Was that necessary?" Amber asked.

Joey wore a big grin on his face, "No, it was fun."

Once through the door they noticed the hundreds of people standing and watching a big ring. As they drew closer the rangers noticed the two colored figures fighting each other. But their movements were weak and off balance. The rangers coud tell that Justin and Kory were moving involuntary. It was around this time that Joey noticed the high box where the announcer and another figure sat. He then looked closer to see that the announcer was holding a box of somekind.

_**THE MAIN BOX**_

The announcer chuckled as the two rangers continuously tore one another apart. "Isn't this great?" He was more pleased than asking.

"Yes, just hope that they finish each other off, or i'll finish you off." The man in the shadow said.

"Don't worry, i'll just increase the intensity and that'll do it." But before he could turn the dial on the box it exploded into hundreds of small pieces. "What the hell!" The announcer was looking around until he saw in the crowd, the Red Ranger was holding a smoking blaster. He also noticed a pink and yellow figure leap over the ring and blast the collars off of the Green and Blue Ranger. "No!" He yelled.

All of the people began to scatter once they realized that the Power Rangers had crashed the party. And they weren't going to be on their hit list.

The announcer turned behind him to see the shadow man growl before touching him. "Your punishment." The shadow then sent a surge of energy through the announcer who began to scream in agony.

The shadow looked up to see the Red Ranger leap up high into the box. "Freeze! You're not going anywhere." the Red Ranger ordered. But the shadow threw another blast knocking him down into the ring. In that next instant the shadow disappeared.

The rangers regrouped as one and all patted each other on the back.

"You all right, Justin and Kory?" Pink Ranger asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Green Ranger answered.

"Good, becuase we've got compnay." Red Ranger pointed up at the slimy monster.

It landed in the ring looking at the rangers with not two but three eyes. It also seemed to have a giant organic crystal in the center which seemed to pulsate.

Blue Ranger asked, "Is that the announcer guy?"

"Doesn't matter," Yellow Ranger said.

"All right guys attack formation." Red Ranger ordered.

The Pink and Green Ranger leaped high while pushing their legs forward in complete unison for a fast kick. But the monster blasted them down before any attack coud hit; but the Yellow Ranger caught him off guard and powered up for a quick punch that knocked the creature back. From there the Red Ranger spun around lifting up his leg which blurred red as he tornado kicked the creature. The Green and Pink Ranger got him back as they drew their blasters and continuously shot the monster. The monster got them back with a power blast of pure energy which hit a few but the Blue Ranger who snuck up behind the creature and sliced him using his dagger.

"Let's end this." Red Ranger said summoning up all of his power and forming a ball of pure energy and releasing it into the monsters chest, splattering its crystal. The monster quickly fell with electricity surging through him before an explosion occured.

"All right!" Blue Ranger was ecstatic.

The rangers began to turn and leave but failed to notice a power surge happening to the creature or the fact that he opened his eyes. It roared back to its feet before raising from the ground. But it wasn't because he was flying or anything but because he was growing and getting bigger. Within seconds he was taller than any skyscraper in the city.

The Power Rangers knew what had to be done, they stanced it out and cried in unison, "Dragon Zords arise!"

The sky blackened as a red metallic dragon flew down to meet a blue one from the lake, a yellow one from the Earth, a green one from the forest, and a pink none from a cave. Now all five Zords sat until the rangers leaped in to pilot them.

Once again the Red Ranger gave the command, "Intiate Megazord mode!"

The mighty dragons roared as the began to change. The green and pink shifted their legs inside themselves and began to stand on their head as they formed feet and legs. The yellow and blue did the same with their legs except this time four fingers and thumbs shifted from their mouths creating arms. The red Zord placed its bottom legs inside the green on the right and pink on the left. It then allowed the blue to attach to the left and the pink to the right. The head soon opened its mouth forming a face. The Dragon Megazord was now complete.

"Guys we got to end this quickly or people will get hurt." Red Ranger said to the others as they sat in one chamber of the Megazord.

The monster roared and ran at the rangers, but that would be a mistake as they used a powerful punch, the titanic Megazord then used a front kick as the rangers controlled it. But they noticed the monster wasn't down yet, but the rangers summoned from their arms the Dragon Blade which blazed with fire. The Megazord powered up all of its energy. "Blaze Dragon Strike!" All rangers cried at once as the Dragon Megazord sliced through the monster like it was nothing.

As the creature fell into two he surhed once more before exploding.

**_THE DOJO_**

The rangers ran into the Dojo all excited that they recovered their friends and stopped yet another monster. But their joy was cut short as they looked over into Sensei Takiyama's office to see it had been ransacked.

Joey approached the room and noticed the blood on the floor. There had been a fight. But was Sensei alive or not? Many questions had just been raised but none had the answer.

_**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE**_

The shadow man had just shook a hand, a scaly hand. One that could only be Repteal.

"You've got a deal, soon the Power Rangers will be crushed and it'll be someone special who does it." As Repteal turned towards Sensei Takiyama bloodied and unconcious. Repteal turned once more to see that the man was gone but was very excited at the plan.

The Power Rangers will soon come into a battle greater than any they have yet.


	9. Chapter 9: Stranglehold

_Here goes Chapter 9. AH! The plot thickens! Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_****__**

CHAPTER 9: STRANGLEHOLD

Joey sat on his bed along with the other Power Rangers. None of which could think about what to do concerning Sensei Takiyama. It was suddenly that they returned to the Dojo discovering that their sensei had been attacked. The problem is they have no idea if he is alive or dead, and until they can find Repteal or who ever attacked they will never know.

"Ugh!" Joey was restless, "I can't keep sitting here waiting for something to happen."

"What else can we do?" Amber asked rubbing her head.

"We find the culprit." Joey told her.

"And who is the culprit?" Kory asked sarcastically. When there was no answer Kory laughed, "See you have no more ideas than we do."

Joey just grinded his teeth; as much as he hated to admit being wrong, he was wrong. So Joey just sat back down once again folding his hands and placing them against his mouth.

The rangers once again all looked at each other and knew that they needed to prepare for the worst.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

Repteal approached the shackled martial arts master. He stared at the beaten master. His blood trickled down his face, almost covering his chest. He smiled deviously as his victim looked up at him. "So now you open eye." Repteal glared.

"It doesn't matter if I survive or not, the Power Rangers will stop you." Sensei Takiyama told Repteal.

Repteal released a small chuckle, "I don't think they'll survive too much longer. With a bit more time left our plans are exceeding better than I could have possibly ever dreamed."

"What are you talking about?" Sensei Takiyama asked.

"Oh in time all will be revealed, but for now the next part of the plan will be kicked into motion." Repteal told the sensei, "And it all starts with their Dragon Zords. Tell me have you ever wondered where the Zords came from, how they seemed to show up when they just needed them?"

"You sent them." Sensei Takiyama guessed.

"Close, but I do have business associates." Repteal smiled before yelling for Lizarda.

The mutant dragon came walking from around the corner. "Yes my liege?" Lizarda asked while bowing.

"I want you to resurrect Stranglehold, the controller and get some Ooze Crew for him." Repteal ordered.

"It shall be done right away." Lizarda bowed once more before leaving.

After Lizarda took his leave Repteal returned his attention to sensei Takiyama. "Now the rangers will get a taste of their Zords true fire power, once they're turned against the rangers." Repteal released one smugger chuckle.

Sensei Takiyama said nothing and let his head fall as he began a small prayer for the rangers' safety.

Meanwhile in another chamber Lizarda began his spell chant. Raising the ancient knife in the air he slid it across his palm and the green blood trickled down only to land in the crumbling cauldron. With the bubbles beginning he spoke his spell, "Shadows of past, demons of old rise up again and take the world you hold, Stranglehold!" The room then fell silent and for several seconds nothing was happening.

The room began to shake and within those next several seconds a grimy hand reached up and lifted itself over the cauldron and stepping foot on the ground. The monster stood up tall and peered around the room. His red skin was almost purple looking as he was covered in a green slime that all creatures become covered in during their resurrection. The creature gripped the noose that sit around his neck and growled.

Lizarda approached the creature, "You owe me your service take control of the Power Rangers Zords and kill them."

"Yes Master."

**_THE DOJO_**

The rangers had been searching around for clues but couldn't seem to find anything. Of course they quickly became frustrated.

"Damn this!" Kory was the first to lose it.

Joey tried gaining control of the green ranger, "Calm it Kory. We have to think clear or we won't get anywhere." Joey watched as Kory took a few deep breaths and regain control of himself.

They were ready to get back to work until they heard screams coming from outside. All rangers quickly ran outside to see the origin of the scream. A woman was being attacked by a squad of putrid Ooze Crew.

Joey nodded at the rangers who nodded back. "Ready?" He asked.

The other four in unison shouted, "Ready!"

Making their stance they all cried, "Master of the Dragon!"

The five teens were soon covered with a light and their clothes were turned into the five brightly colored suits of the Power Rangers Dragon Masters.

"All right rangers go!" The Red Ranger ordered.

The Yellow Ranger began by leaping on one and launching it at another which collected another in one simultaneous motion. She then back flipped and side kicked one that tried to rush her from behind.

Five Ooze Crew scattered around the Red Ranger who waited. Once they attacked the Red Ranger seemingly disappeared and began throwing swift but random punches and kicks that blurred. It didn't seem like he hit any. But within seconds they all dropped to their knees and lost their heads.

It didn't take long for the rangers to overpower the members of the Ooze Crew. Soon they had all disintegrated into nothing but a pile of slime.

The Blue Ranger walked up to the Red Ranger and asked, "Aren't these guys usually followed by a monster?"

"Maybe not this time," Pink Ranger said.

"Bah! Maybe your right," Blue Ranger agreed. That was until a giant monster began plowing through building killing hundreds of innocents in one instant. "Then again maybe not."

All of the rangers grouped and called for their Zords. The sky blackened as a red metallic dragon flew down to meet a blue one from the lake, a yellow one from the Earth, a green one from the forest, and a pink one from a cave. Now all five Zords sat until the rangers leaped in to pilot them.

Once again the Red Ranger gave the command, "Initiate Megazord mode!"

The mighty dragons roared as they began to change. The green and pink shifted their legs inside themselves and began to stand on their head as they formed feet and legs. The yellow and blue did the same with their legs except this time four fingers and thumbs shifted from their mouths creating arms. The red Zord placed its bottom legs inside the green on the right and pink on the left. It then allowed the blue to attach to the left and the pink to the right. The head soon opened its mouth forming a face. The Dragon Megazord was now complete.

"Let's go ugly!" Red Ranger said as the rangers sat in one chamber atop of the head.

The Dragon Flame Megazord approached the creature and blocked a swipe of a claw, it quickly countered with its own punch and quick kick.

"Isn't it amazing how easily a 40,000 ton robot can move?" Blue Ranger asked laughing.

"Keep your head in the game before I drop kick you." Red Ranger responded with disapproval.

"Yes sir!" Blue Ranger resumed control.

But there problems only began when Stranglehold took the noose off of his neck and threw around the Megazords' neck. Sending a quick jolt into the titanic machines operating system the rangers lost complete control of it. Instead the Megazord began knocking over buildings creating more chaos. The rangers were then quickly thrown out of the Megazord.

"What's going on, I don't know I lost control." Green Ranger said.

"Yeah me too," Yellow Ranger agreed.

"What do we do?" Pink Ranger asked.

All of the rangers turned their attention to their leader who started smacking his helmet, "Think, think, think. What can I do?"

All of a sudden a voice entered his mind. _Don't think too much as a Power Ranger your Zord knows who its master is._

"Sensei, I here you," Red Ranger said. Almost immediately he yelled stop at the top of his lungs.

The Dragon Flame Megazord was ready to knock down more buildings until it ceased. The noose around its neck quickly split and the Megazord was free.

"All right guys back to action." They leaped back into the Megazord, "Summoning Dragon Blade!" The Red Ranger reverted all power to the formation of the great Fire Blade. They then slashed once and it created sparks but the creature still stood.

Pink Ranger was getting worried, "He still coming!"

Red Ranger only said, "Then hit him again."

The Dragon Flame Megazord took another power up and swung. This time it sliced the monster in two. The creature quickly imploded and the battle was finished.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

"What," Repteal was displeased, "they weren't supposed to gain control of their Zords!"

"I am sorry my lord but it was stranglehold who failed." Lizarda said.

"And he was your creature." Repteal looked for ways to place blame on the sorcerer.

"Actually he did brilliantly." A voice came once gain followed by the body of the lawyer Mitchell.

"What the hell do you mean?" Repteal was confused but still quite agitated.

"It was always our intention to allow them to gain control of their Zords. You see by gaining control of their Zords they helped elevate our plan to the next level. Stranglehold's power helped us out. His energy proved useful." Mitchell told Repteal.

"What are you planning?" Repteal asked.

Mitchell had nothing to hide so he came out with it, "The return of the Dragon King."

Both Repteal and Lizarda were in shock. Neither knew how this was going to be accomplished.

"Now the next part, we return their beloved sensei." Mitchell told them.

"What does any of this have to do with bringing back Drakonus?"

"In time all will be revealed." Mitchell took his leave.

**_THE DOJO_**

The Power Rangers sat while Joey told them that their sensei was alive. Joey of course told them about the voice.

All of a sudden the front door opened up and Sensei Takiyama stood. He had little marks on his face but the cuts and bleeding face were apparent.

The rangers rushed to his side and got him to lie down on his couch.

"It's okay I'm fine." Sensei Takiyama said.

"How did you escape?" Justin asked.

Sensei didn't want to say anything right now so he left it at, "I'll tell you another time, please leave me to rest."

Joey knew when to leave so he helped the process along. "Come on we got to go anyway guys, because tomorrow we face Hell."

Sensei Takiyama asked, "What kind of Hell?"

Joey almost cried as he choked the words, "School!"

With that the rangers filed out and left their sensei hoping he would be there when they came back. But that wasn't the worst Sensei knew that somehow Drakonus would return and he didn't know how. He knew without the rangers realizing it they were caught in a stranglehold.


	10. Chapter 10: School Daze part 1

_Sorry for the delay on my stories, I've been having so many medical problems lately and have had little time to write but I will try to stay on top of them as best I can and I hope that nobody is too upset with me. I hope you all enjoy this update, its not my best but it's still relevant to an upcoming story line.**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER 10: SCHOOL DAZE (PART I)_**

Joey peered up at the large brick and concrete complex. All battles he faced so far with being a ranger never prepared him for his first day at a new high school. Even his old one sucked and this would be no different which he thought. After several seconds of staring at the entrance he pushed his way through the large crowd of teenagers and looked on the door at his homeroom. Walking inside he begun to look around the seemingly even larger halls. It took a few twists and turns but he was able to manage his way around toward his homeroom. It was also apparent that most of the females were staring at him so finding the room didn't come soon enough. At least once he entered he recognized a familiar face.

"Joey!" Yelled Justin getting his attention which that it worked.

Joey slowly walked over to Justin while keeping his eyes lowered and occasionally looking up to make it known to the others students through visual contact that he is to be left alone. But Justin patted the seat next to him continuously until Joey sat down. "Hey Justin."

"Hey, why so glum?" Justin asked after seeing Joey's arrogant and creepy expression.

"I'm fine," Joey admitted wanting almost of everyone to leave him alone.

Before Justin could say too much more the teacher entered the room looking almost as glum as Joey with a bit more sense of pain. He was a stocky little man with a traditional teacher look. The one that's pretty stereotypical with the black vest and multi colored tie. In his right hand was a stack of papers. "Okay everyone shut up now. I have here your schedule for the semester. When I call your name I expect you all to come up and get it."

So one by one he called up the students and one by one they went on to receive. When Justin and Joey got theirs Justin couldn't help but look over Joey's shoulder out of curiosity. After comparing he clearly saw that they had the same classes, which excited Justin quite a bit. "Dude that's awesome, we get to be battle buddies!" Justin felt like doing cartwheels but contained himself. Joey however closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he thought _damn this is truly hell._

**_ALI_**

Ali sat as she looked at her schedule. Little did she realize that someone was looking over her shoulder, which didn't last more than a few minutes. She tried to ignore him but it just got to her and she had to turn around. "Can I help you?"

The boy was kind of tall even sitting down, dark brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a good decent tan to go with everything. Even his voice was smooth yet strong, "No not really." He smiled at her.

She could tell by the way his voice rose and the dilation of his eyes at the sight of her that he was attracted to her. Which Ali was attracted back but didn't let him know that.

"I was just looking at your schedule," he continued, "I'm new here and just looking at everyone's schedule to see if any match. Need to try and make friends somehow." He smiled again trying to sound convincing. His attention was then turned to the sound of the bell in which he noticed all students begin to file out including Ali. So he caught up to her and introduced himself more appropriately, "I'm Troy."

"Ali,"

"So I did notice that we have the same classes, want to walk with me?" Troy asked.

Ali was kind of flattered but still wasn't sure if this was the type of guy to get involved with, so she made up an excuse. "Sorry but I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

Troy could sense her dishonesty. "You have a boyfriend huh?"

"Yes."

"So what's his name?" Troy asked laughing.

Ali knew she was about to be caught until she looked down the hall to see Joey and Justin. Oh boy was Joey looking good that day. "Joey honey!" She called to him. Once Ali realized that she had his attention she ran up, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. She then stopped when Troy seemingly backed off and begun to walk passed Joey and Ali to get to class.

"Sorry about that," Troy ended walking away.

Once Troy was gone Ali let go, "Sorry had to get that guy away."

Joey smiled before leaning in close bringing his lips to her ear. "Ever do that again and you won't be happy."

"Well sorry," Ali watched Joey and Justin walk away, "nice, mean, nice, mean; pick one!"

Ali stood for several seconds completely confused on Joey's attitude changes that he has gone through over the past few weeks. And she was getting tired of it.

Walking away Ali headed towards her class.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

Lizarda flipped through the pages trying to find the perfect spell to get at the Power Rangers, but nothing seemed to be right for the job. Instead he began to lose his cool and allowed his blood to bubble as he launched the book in the air.

The book crashed hard to the stone ground and slid smoothly until it halted against a pair of shiny shoes.

Bending down the lawyer called Mitchell picked up the book and brushed the dust off of it before slightly blowing hot air removing more dust. He walked over to Lizarda extending his arm with the book. "Now I know it can't be that bad."

Lizarda snatched the book and just snarled at the human. "Filthy human, one day we will vanquish your kind and rule this plane of existence."

"I have no doubt of that, but first you need your lord Drakonus." Mitchell agreed slicking back his black hair. But he quickly had enough of this underling his business was with Repteal. "Where is Repteal?"

"He's right here." Repteal growled entering the chamber.

Mitchell was quite pleased to see him. He allowed the dragon-human to approach him before asking him how he was this day. Of course Repteal continued to growl before turning his back. Mitchell stood there before continuing his speech. "So now we are close to the revival of the Dragon King, but first we need to do something." Mitchell stepped over to Lizarda handing him a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?" Lizarda asked.

"We need your magic to raise this powerful creature. It will transcend the rangers into another dimension and the next part of the plan will be put into action." Mitchell told them.

Repteal swiftly grasped Mitchell by his throat and begun to squeeze. "Will the rangers die?"

"That is not the plan, it is merely a distraction from the bigger prize." Mitchell removed the monsters hand from his neck.

"I tire of these games, why not just kill them?" Repteal asked trying to keep his anger at bay with very little success.

Mitchell smiled, "It's not part of the plan. Trust me, you go for too much at once and all will fail." He tried to sway them to his way of thinking.

Repteal agreed and placed the order to Lizarda to raise the creature. But quickly gave warning that his patience wore thin and was not going to go along for too much longer.

The dragon-warlock now stood at the edge of his cauldron. With his dagger in hand he made the necessary cut to let his green blood ooze out. Dripping into the cauldron Lizarda began his spell, "Shadows of past, demons of old rise up again and take the world you hold, Dimenshux!"

The cauldron soon shook and the bubbles poured over the rim. A hand quickly rose followed by a slime-covered creature. It stood six feet, almost humanoid in nature, but by no means in nature. One could tell from its sharp three clawed fingers and blazing red eyes that it was a merciless killing machine. Its smooth silver skin gave off a metallic luster in what little light penetrated the lair along with ceremonial dragon candles.

Lizarda was quite impressed with the creature and quickly gave the creature its instructions. Which it only bowed before bending in image and disappeared. One would call it teleportation.

**_JOEY & JUSTIN_**

The class fell silent. It was something that made Joey and Justin look at one another in worry. Like everyone they stared out the window and watched the sky, buildings, trees, and everything else become distorted. Like all else it soon became transparent before everything just seemed to vanish.

Joey and Justin nodded and slowly crept back. Slipping out of the room they now stood in the empty hallway. Looking around they had hoped that Ali would have done the same but she never showed up. So the two rangers stood there. Until Justin noticed the dark shadows on the floor rise and take corporeal form and surround them.

Joey put his fists up and smiled, "Bring it on."

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	11. Chapter 11: School Daze part 2

_Well here it is, the next chapter in the exciting story, its alot better I promise. And some interesting events that will be sure to turn a few heads. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 11: SCHOOL DAZE (PART II)**

The shadows circled the two rangers and just waited, leaving their defenses down. But the rangers however kept their guard up ready for any attack that could possibly happen within the next few seconds. And within those next few seconds it happened.

A shadow ran at Joey who delivered the first extreme blow to the shadows' face. He watched it flip over to its side from the force of the punch. Joey swiftly reacted again by lifting his leg up and throwing it to the back of him knocking back another shadow figures. Bringing his defenses back to the front of him he waited for the next.

Justin on the other hand did the exact opposite and launched himself at two of the shadows. His speed was incredible, the wind brushed his hair back as he rammed his shoulder into one before using an inside crescent kick to incapacitate the other. Justin snapped his head over Joey's way and leaped up in the air connecting the bottom of his sneaker with the covered face of a shadow.

While Justin had leaped Joey dropped to his knees and tripped one up, then leaping back to his feet he kicked it. The pressure of the kick caused it to fly back into a locker. As it peeled itself off there was a rather large dent in the lockers' steel door.

The shadow onslaught had quickly ceased, on them that was. It only took a few seconds for more students to come screaming out into the halls, from mass panic.

The rangers looked at each other and assumed that the shock of dimension travel had finally hit the students. But when a male student hit the ground it soon became apparent that the situation was much more complicated than the rangers could have even thought. As he lay a shadow bursted from his body causing blood to cover the floor, walls, and passing students. The shadow bared in hand the boys' heart. It clenched its fist before placing the bloody organ in its own being.

Wind brushed passed as the shadow began to shift in form and mutate. Its figure bulked out, hunching over it took a bit of a hulking look. Its back seemed to quickly harden over, followed by its hands becoming two long sharp razor blades, its eyes bugged out becoming wide. Lastly it formed a mouth and horns. Inside the mouth was two rows of drooling white teeth that looked as if they could tear through the steel of the lockers, and maybe even the brick of the building.

"What the hell!" Justin freaked out looking at Joey.

"So they can consume human parts to mutate into some kind of insect. Lucky for us insects can be squashed." Joey smiled

The creature leaped up and stuck to the wall. It desperately searched for another victim. Locking onto another target it leaped from the wall speeding into the crowd. It watched the teens run from it, but it wouldn't matter. Speeding through it pounced on its target. Bringing its blade up while pinning the screaming human female down with the other, it was ready for the kill until it was tackled. It wrestled with the human until it crashed into a wall. Quickly recovering it now stared at Joey. Striking fiercly with its blade Joey leaped back before countering with a ferocious uppercut, which he followed up with a powerful punch that ripped through the abdomen and exited out it hardened back. The monster fell over.

"Got you, you son of a bitch." Joey was pleased with his victory.

However his victory quickly ceased as five more shadows took physical form and found random teens to steel from. Within seconds more of those insect creatures roamed the halls.

Justin ran over to Joey pushing through the crowd. "Dude, I think under these circumstances we need to _go go Power Rangers_." Justin sang it softly.

"Man perfect time for Amber to go to a private school." Joey was sarcastic looking around at the creatures.

"Don't forget about Kory, he dropped out last year." Justin added.

Joey quickly understood it was just Justin, Ali, and himself. But it would have to do.

**_ALI_**

She looked around all of the chaos not locating Joey or Justin anywhere. But she would find them. She ran through the crowd being pushed and shoved. Ali then quickly looked into the distance to see some kind of shadow figures. She stared in horror as they ripped out the hearts of students, consume them, and mutate into deadlier creatures.

"Damn!" Ali was in shock at the site of the blood, but she pulled herself together.

Running through she noticed a creature about to kill another person. So she jumped in the air landing on its hardened back. She began to rain down a series of strikes that had no effect on the monster. Instead she was whipped around and thrown into a wall. Ali watched the monster approach her. However instead of it killing her, the monster was shouldered knocking it off balance.

Ali couldn't tell, but someone gracefully roundhouse kicked the creature, before receiving a front kick to its head. The person then threw one more side kick before flipping over the creature, wrapping their hands around the creatures neck, and snapped it. A loud crunch echoed through the halls as the creature fell over.

Ali's vision was blurry, but she could have sworn that it was Joey, but the style was completely different. She had no idea until the person was in her frontal view. As the person drew closer she found out who it was exactly.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked looking up and down her checking on any possible injuries.

Ali nodded, "I'm fine, thanks Troy."

"Anytime."

Ali quickly gave her savior one last look before running off to find her teammates.

**_LOS ANGELES MUSEUM_**

All was quiet in the late hours in the museum. The only things that could be heard were the crickets and few cars that passed by every now and then. It was so peaceful that the guard decided to go ahead with a nap.

Placing his hat over his eyes he was no engulfed in darkness, a sweet darkness of rest; at least until he heard the beeping of an intrusion in the Egyptian Artifacts section.

In the Egyptian section Repteal and Lizarda looked around the room. In frustration Repteal knocked over some of the artifacts, destroying many ancient priceless items.

Lizarda quickly called to his master and they now both stared at a staff. The Staff of Anubis to be more precise. It was the tale that this golden staff was the link between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. But it was only part of the puzzle. The staff had some kind of scarab relief imprinted into its shaft.

Repteal smashed the glass and retrieved the staff. "Soon my Lord Drakonus, soon."

Unfortunately an intruder cut their joy short.

"Freeze!" The human guard yelled pointing a gun at them. But as soon as he saw the two dragon-humans he was too stunned to move.

Lizarda smiled as he chanted a simple spell before launching a flaming projectile at the human, whom was once again in dark. Only this time it wasn't so sweet.

**_JOEY AND JUSTIN_**

The two rangers desperately searched for the companion but to no avail. At least until they heard, "Guys!" A sweet sound to their ears the sound of Ali.

She quickly pushed through the still screaming crowd. But at least the three of them were together.

"Okay," Joey spoke, "the plan is power up and kick all these monsters to hell and back."

"Now we're talking!" Justin was excited.

The three of them searched around them and located an empty classroom. After shutting the door the three assumed their positions and stances. In unison they cried, "Master of the Dragon!" The streaks of light once again shined over them transforming their clothes into powerful suits of armor. Once the light lifted they were the Power Rangers.

"Man I never get tired of that." Blue Ranger was joyous.

"Let's go!" Red Ranger gave the command.

Upon exiting they already had their blasters at the ready. One creature tried to get the drop on them but they just stepped aside and let it smack to the floor. It was Blue Ranger however who smashed his boot into the creatures head. But his boot was now covered in goop.

"Eww!" He tried rubbing it off. "I hope these are machine washable." He joked.

The Yellow Ranger ignored the joke and lifted her leg up as one ran at her. Once it was kicked she left it dead with a blaster bolt in its head.

From a distance Red Ranger carefully aimed and fired taking out two on the wall. However the one running through on the ground he couldn't. It was too risky to fire the blaster at that level. Putting it back in the holster he ran at it but quickly found he was lured into a trap of three more. He waited until one struck before rushing in with a quick chop using the spikes on his gloves as weapons. Catching another ones blades in his glove spikes he separated them which broke off the bladed limbs of that creature. He then brought out his blaster once more and put it out of its misery.

The Red Ranger failed to notice the third one come in for a strike but as he turned it was quickly placed into an arm lock. Hearing some tearing he noticed the monsters' arms rip off. The creature bled out and died. Dropping to the ground he saw Blue Ranger standing there.

"I had it." Red Ranger said as his way of thank you.

Blue Ranger understood and smiled under his helmet, "You're welcome."

As that was the last of the creatures the rangers noticed that all of the students had calmed down.

All seemed well until more shifting of the surroundings around them began again. It was over in seemingly seconds.

One student opened up the door to see the nighttime of their city and their home. It was over.

The entire school area was covered with police, newscasters, and hundreds of concerned parents who began to cry for joy at the site of their children. However as much joy as there was some parents only cried as word soon spread of the casualties. It didn't take long for the names to get across.

The rangers had already powered down and stepped into the circus. They looked at one another. All seemed good. The rangers began to walk their separate ways.

Ali quickly noticed Troy and approached him. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"I just wanted to say thank you again." Ali told him.

Troy smiled feeling joy in that. "No prob. So I guess your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"I actually have a confession," she came clean, "Joey's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

Another smile came to Troy's face. "So then it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to ask you out sometime."

Ali leaned in close to Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Peering off in the distance Joey saw everything and clenched his fists. Anger began to swell up into him much like when he was still around his father.

The ground began to shake a little at first but gradually increasing with power. It soon became apparent that a giant monster was marching through the city. The three rangers quickly regrouped and once behind the school powered back up. Once back in the public they saw a giant flame ball. But what was odd it didn't come from the monster. It was flung at and hit the monster.

High in the sky the Pink and Green Dragon Zords soared in for a quick landing. Creating a mist of smoke as they did so kicked up some more dust making the city seem like a ghost town.

"Hey guys," Green Ranger used his comlink inside his helmet to speak to the rangers, "can we form the Megazord and get the hell out of here?"

The three rangers called forth their mighty colossal assault vehicles. The Zords rained down landing next to the other two, each ranger teleported inside their Zords to pilot them. It didn't take long to initiate the forming process.

The Red Ranger gave the command, "Initiate Megazord mode!"

The mighty dragons roared as they began to change. The green and pink shifted their legs inside themselves and began to stand on their head as they formed feet and legs. The yellow and blue did the same with their legs except this time four fingers and thumbs shifted from their mouths creating arms. The red Zord placed its bottom legs inside the green on the right and pink on the left. It then allowed the blue to attach to the left and the pink to the right. The head soon opened its mouth forming a face. The Dragon Flame Megazord was now complete.

Dimenshux began the battle with a large strike that slightly shook the great machine. But he quickly understood that its power was far greater than even he could have realized as the Megazord was able to counter with a large punch.

The master of dimensions however was not out of tricks. He shifted the Megazord out of its own reality placing it in the master dimension. The place where Dimenshux was the most powerful.

"Where are we?" Pink Ranger asked.

The entire atmosphere was different. The Megazord seemed to have just been standing on nothing. The entire area seemed to be an assortment of different colored clouds, which looked like paint.

The Megazord was immediately rocketed with a heavy strike from the monster, then another and another. The sparks flew everywhere. The Megazord took even more strikes and hits that made the Megazord drop in power.

"We're almost done here. The shield won't hold much longer." Yellow Ranger informed as she read the monitor.

"So what's the bad news?" Green Ranger asked.

Blue Ranger chimed in, "I got to pee."

"Shut up, Justin!" Green Ranger was angered.

"Enough!" Red Ranger silence them trying to think as another hit came. "Revert all power to the flame cannons." He had an idea.

With little argument it was done and the power all drained into the cannons. After Red Ranger pressed the button the Megazord shot out a wide circle of flame, which caught the monster. The dimension soon disappeared and they were back in the city.

The Red Ranger quickly gave the order to use the Flame Sword while the monster was dazed. In the next few seconds the command was carried out. The mighty Megazord held the blade. It powered up and with a vast strike the blade cut through the monster followed by a contained explosion that did very little damage to the city.

The rangers rejoiced jumping up and down, well all except the Red Ranger that was.

"What's worng, Joey?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone." Red Ranger told her.

She didn't bother him again. Yellow Ranger just looked down through her helmet wondering what was going on, but no answer came to mind.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

Repteal stared at the victory of the ranger. But to the surprise of Lizarda he only laughed instead of being angered like usual.

"Everything is going as planned." Repteal lifted the staff in the air, "Soon our lord shall return with incredible fury. Nothing will spare this pathetic planet. Only thing we need now is the Gem of Ra."

"Cairo," answered Mithcell as he walked in congratulating them on their retrieval of the staff. "I must say I'm impressed. Now nothing will stop you."

Repteal gave a twisted smile. Looking over at Lizarda he nodded that the time had almost come for them to drop the human. With the staff they would not only resurrect Drakonus but an militia of demons and creatures. They would control the most powerful army in the universe.


	12. Chapter 12: Fall Ball

_Here it is one of the ultimate chapters and the beginning of a new story arc that will alter the storyline forever. Please read and review, I hope. Enjoy!! _

_Oh and special guest music Remy Zero: Perfect Memory from Universal IMS records._

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 12: FALL BALL

The crowd was in an uproar. Almost all of Los Angeles had participated in the press conference that was being held at City Hall, based on the South Gate High School deaths where seven students were murdered. After the event the parents began to rally so they could get to the bottom of mystery that surrounded the situation. It wasn't until the mayor walked up to the podium that everyone began to silence.

Even though the parents were mostly silenced the tapping on the microphone quieted a few stragglers. "Good morning," the mayor began looming her voice to make sure she could hear herself. "Of course I know that you are all worried about the safety issues of South Gate High School as well as the recent events. But I am here to assure you all that this school is no more dangerous than the next."

An outraged woman rose, "Safe! My son is dead! Safe is hardly the word that I would use." She boomed her voice being backed by a few random voices.

"I understand and feel for your loss, but you check all other school almost all have a death rate of some kind."

"So you're just asking us to forget and move on?" Another parent rose to project his voice.

The mayor shook her head, "No, they won't be forgotten. Instead they will be remembered. I assure you we are doing everything we can to make sure that a catastrophe like this never happens again. And had the Power Rangers not been there the casualties would have been exponentially higher. That is why we're here, to honor those who died, to be grateful for those who lived, and to be thankful for the Power Rangers. The school will be open effective now. Thank you." The mayor ended walking away from the podium and stepping back into City Hall.

This gave the parents time to recollect with one another, some deciding to send their kids back while others spoke of transferring their kids to another school.

In the very back, across the street actually, the rangers hid in the alley as not wanting to be seen.

"So what are we going to do?" Justin asked turning his attention to the rangers' faithful leader.

Joey stayed quiet for several seconds to allow the rangers to stay on edge, "We stay. The protection of this city is up to us, and that includes the schools."

"Agreed," Ali included her opinion.

Amber quickly told everyone, "I to transferred to the public school system to stick closer to you guys."

"Yeah well school is still too much for me, I'll stay out. But if you ever need help I'll be there." Kory chimed in.

"That sounds really good, I'll join you," Justin nodded until he cowered before Joey's _you're not dropping out_ stare, "or not."

"Okay let's get going to school." Joey said and the rangers began to walk together.

_**DRAKONUS' LAIR**_

The cavern was mostly quiet no sound penetrated the lair. All that could be heard was the sound of emptiness.

But that was quickly ceased when Lizarda entered his main quarters along with that damn human lawyer. "What do you want now?"

"Well as long as Repteal is in Cairo, Egypt, you're acting leader." Mitchell said.

"So what do you want?" This human angered Lizarda.

"A monster of course. Tonight is the Fall Ball at South Gate High."

Lizarda allowed his question to seem puzzled, "A monster at a school dance?"

Mitchell nodded in agreement, "Something needs to happen that will greatly change the game forever."

"And what is that?"

Mitchell just smiled. Walking up to Lizarda he placed his hands on the dragon-humans shoulders. "A new player is about to enter the game, but he's not a monster. He's human and he will aid in the annihilation of the rangers."

"What could a human do that I can't?" Lizarda was bewildered at the thought of a human playing a pivotal role in the rangers' destruction. But he quickly shook it off and returned to Mitchell agreeing to send a monster in. "What kind of creature do you need?" The dragon-human asked.

"The Spider Queen shall do."

Lizarda's eyes opened wide. The Spider Queen was one of the most powerful monsters of the past. Drakonus was the one who had to slay her because she couldn't be controlled. Surely Lizarda could do no such thing as to control the Spider Queen. "I can't do that, you have no idea what you ask?"

"Oh I think I do. Now raise her from the grave." Mitchell almost gave an order.

Lizarda snorted but decided to it anyway. After all if nothing else she would surely be strong enough to destroy the Power Rangers.

Walking up to his cauldron he reached next to him for his ceremonial dagger. Using the edge he slit open his hand to let the green ooze blood flow once more. As he let it drip he began to hesitate. Thinking about what she had done in the past made even the great sorcerer quiver. But he began to chant the spell, "Shadows of past, demons of old rise up again and take the world you hold, the Spider Queen!"

Within seconds the entire cavern shook and a blast quickly released from the cauldron that never even bubbled. Instead the energy smashed into the ground as it took shape.

Eight long black strong legs kept the body up. It had a wide thick hide which was furry like the legs and a small shoot for webbing expelling. But the top, the main body despite the blue skin was rather beautiful. Her top could have been compared to a super model. Long thick jet-black hair a pair of ruby red mesmerizing eyes, and deep inviting crimson lips. She would be the Spider Queen.

"Oh it feels so good to live again." She pondered herself for a second. "I think I need to eat someone." She turned her attention to Mitchell.

"Ah! You don't want me." Mitchell began.

"And why is that?" The Spider Queen asked.

"Because I'm going to lead you to an all you can eat buffet of children." Mitchell said.

The Spider Queen's eyes lit up like a woman on a shopping spree. "Really I can eat the deliciousness of children?" Her voice was more innocent than devious.

Mitchell nodded as he approached the creature. Extending his hand she took it and smiled at him as he did the same to her.

_**SOUTH GATE HIGH SCHOOL**_

The final bell rang and that signified that school was out for the day. Seconds after the bell the hall bustled with students eager to get out and get ready for the Fall Ball.

Ali and Amber were actually pretty psyched about going. But only problem was Ali didn't have a date and Amber had like six offers already.

"How do you get guys?" Ali asked wanting to know Ambers' secret.

"Blonde hair, tight shirts, and short skirts." Amber whispered to Ali.

Ali just looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Kind of sluttish don't you think?"

"Hey," Amber raised her arms, "what can I say? This slut has a date" She chuckled. "Why not just ask Joey?" Amber quickly implied the question.

"I don't think he's quite my type." Ali laughed at the thought while secretly desiring it.

"Yeah not your type. Tall, handsome, and probably a good screw." Amber said.

"Amber!" Ali was surprised while still laughing.

"It's true,"

Ali thought about it for a few minutes as they continued to walk. Finally she reached a decision. "You know what you're right. I don't think he will turn me down because I have seen his gentle side and I know he feels the same way about me." Ali was determined.

**_JUSTIN_**

Justin just walked down the hall trying to push through the crowds attempting to re-link with the other rangers. But as he was pushed at he failed to notice one student hold his foot out which Justin completely tripped over. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Quickly springing to his feet he desperately searched around for the one who tripped him. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

Justin whipped around and received a punch to the face once again knocking him down.

The boy was a little large in height. His black leather jacket and boots signified that he thought of himself as a complete badass. Peering down at Justin through his brown-eyes he reached out and picked him up again. "Hey faggot do you see stars yet?"

"What the hell man, let me go!" Justin yelled.

"Oh! Got a mouth do we." He brought back his fist again, "Well I'll knock the stars into you." Lunging his fist forward this one was expected to break a nose or jaw, but instead a loud clasp was heard as the fist now rest inside a hand.

Justin looked over to see that red shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" The bully asked.

"Beating the spit out of your ass." Joey quickly threw a quick jab knocking the boy back.

The bully got up again feeling the blood trickle down his lip. He stood up wiping it away. "Let's go man." The bully was ready to fight.

The bully began with a graceful sidekick signifying that he had martial arts experience. But Joey easily blocked and countered with his own front kick, but the bully allowed himself to spin and bring his elbow into Joey's face.

"How'd that feel hero?" The bully laughed as he came in with a straight punch.

But Joey caught the fist in-between his two wrists. He was then able to manipulate his opponent down enough where he kneed the bully in the stomach then raising his arm high and harshly bringing the elbow in the bully's back.

"Not bad at all." Joey saw the kid not get up. He turned to Justin and asked if he was all right through a nod and with the same gesture Justin answered with a yes.

The two walked out of the school with enough time to catch up with the others.

Ali smiled as she walked up to Joey, but her smile faded as she noticed his bloody lip. "What happened?"

"Some dick. But I'd say he's a little worse at the moment." Joey felt proud of himself.

"Ok, well I have something to ask." She the noticed the other two staring at them, so Ali dragged Joey off a little distant. "I would like if you went to the Fall Ball with me."

"Like a date?" Joey was confused.

Ali nodded hoping for the answer she wanted.

Joey huffed trying to say the answer he wanted to deliver, "Yeah sure."

Ali's eyes lit up and sparkled as she smiled, "Great, I'll meet you here at eight. See you then." Both Ali and Amber walked off.

Justin placed his hand around Joey and chuckled. "My little Joey is growing up." He pinched Joey's cheek.

"Take your hand off or I'll make the other eye match." Joey threatened in a joking manner, which still came off as scary to Joey.

**_5 HOURS LATER_**

Stepping onto the steps Joey peered up as he checked his watch waiting for his "date". Of course he preferred battling demons and monsters. He truly did not know the first thing about girls. That of course made him quite nervous. The sweat dripped down as he became hot under his black tie.

"Joey," a female voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Ali. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. She had herself done up in a fashion where she looked like _Belle_ from _Beauty and the Beast_. This was the most girly he had ever seen her.

"You look nice." Joey choked on his words a little. Damn, nice? Surely he could have done better than that. But that's where he left it.

"You don't clean up to badly either." Ali was a bit disappointed with his comment, but not with his appearance.

The two walked into the school each one nervous. Soon they were mesmerized by the look of the gymnasium as it had been made up to look like an autumn park with beautiful colored leaves and fake trees. The gym had already over half of the school in it and Joey and Ali added two more to the mix.

As they walked in the music seemed to get louder being normal pop type music. Brittany Spears was playing at the precise moment that they noticed Kory.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked with surprise speaking a little loud to over power the music.

"Amber invited me, yeah like she had a choice. I could raid the food as long as she was able to dance with other guys." Kory laughed telling them his plan of invitation.

They had been talking so long that they didn't notice the song change.

_Remember how they always seemed to know  
We had the forest in our eyes  
But the earth was in our clothes  
And they thought we'd fall  
Not at all_

"Oh my god," Ali jumped, "I love this song." She said pulling Joey onto the dance floor.

Nervously Joey placed one hand on Ali's waist while grasping her other hand. The two began to glide as they danced. Looking deeply into one another's eyes it was like no one else was in the room.

_Even the saints had to crawl from the floor  
Summers when the money was gone you'd sing  
All you're little songs that meant everything to me_

_And I'll remember you  
And the things that we used to do  
And the things that we used to say  
I'll remember you that way_

Joey stared at Ali knowing that she was the most beautiful girl, no not girl…woman he had ever seen. He pressed her in closer allowing his feeling to overtake him. Closing their eyes Ali arched her head up while Joey leaned forward. Their lips were close until the music ceased.

The students all looked up at a woman. "I have a slight announcement to make." She smiled as webs flung from her hands grabbing at the teenagers. She allowed her body to morph letting her legs sprout. The rest of her body had soon transformed, "The Spider Queen is ready to eat you all."

"Like you're going to eat me?" The bully from earlier came forward.

The Spider Queen launched yet another web string and pulled the boy towards her. But he never reached her as someone leaped in the air and caught him.

Ali looked over to see that it was Troy who had saved the bully.

Once both had hit the ground he ran away in one direction and the bully in another.

Joey and Ali nodded at one another, as did Kory.

Heading towards an exit Justin and Amber caught up with them. It didn't take long to find a suitable place to morph. Revealing their morphers they all nodded to Joey that they were ready. In unison they cried, "Master of the Dragon!"

The streaks hit the rangers and like always morphed their clothing into the five power suits making them Power Rangers Dragon Masters.

Back in the gymnasium the Spider Queen had a giant web made up. Crawling up to the first boy she placed her nose up to his neck. Her saliva dripped from her mouth as his smell of fear excited. She put her right hand on his face and began to massage a little. "It is okay. You not need to be afraid, you're going to die and the sooner you except that the better off you'll be. But the smell of fear is a plus for me." The Spider Queen grew a devious smile. Drawing ever closer she revealed her dripping venomous fangs. However she was quickly cut short as the next sound out of her was a wail of pain. Grasping her singed shoulder she backed up looking over in the direction, which the blast originated.

"I think she saw us." Blue Ranger said.

"Good," Red Ranger was pleased, "now we can kill her."

The Spider Queen stared as she recognized the colored uniforms. Once a long time ago she had done battle with the rangers. "Even across time you still come to be a thorn in my side. But this encounter will be different. This time I will kill you all!" Her voice washed over with rage.

"Bring it!" Pink Ranger yelled from across the room.

"I'd be delighted." The Spider Queen turned her attention toward her captives again, "Don't you all worry I'll be back to eat you in a minute."

Using the power of her legs the Spider Queen leaped over the rangers landing on the other side of them. She used this opportunity to shoot a strand of webbing that she used to trap the rangers. As they struggled from being stuck she shot out another strand only this time she had previously hardened them over which hit the rangers hard enough to create sparks against their powerful suits of armor. But even power suits could only take so much. The Spider Queen prepared another strand.

"This next one will pierce you bodies and I will finally be rid of you once and for all." The Spider Queen chuckled.

"Wrong," Red Ranger said smiling under his helmet, "now!"

All of the rangers at one time held their blasters from their holsters and began a rapid string of blasts, which knocked the monster off balance. As she was temporarily incapacitated the rangers switched their blasters to dagger mode and cut themselves free from the as the adhesive deteriorated.

The Green Ranger flipped through the air and sliced straight down with his dagger creating a gash in the Spider Queen, who now gushed purple venomous blood from an open wound.

"You bastard!" The Spider Queen wailed.

"Ah…ah…language. You have a room full of virgin ears." Blue Ranger had a laugh at the monsters expense.

The Spider Queen grew a smile on her face and once again sent a string out grabbing the Blue Ranger who was pulled into her grasp. "You know I like that sassiness of yours. I just might make you my king." The Spider Queen said before finding a weakness in the neck where she sank his teeth and began to pump him full of venom. The Blue Rangers scream filled the room. "Nah, I'll just eat you." The Spider Queen noticed the rangers begin to run her way. This she had hoped for as she stopped and sent over more webbing once again trapping the rangers that was followed up by another hard web attack knocking them all down.

The Power Rangers were now mostly helpless as they only watched the Blue Ranger being fed upon. The four screamed for him reaching out very well knowing that they could do nothing.

The Spider Queen felt herself triumphant at least until a large gash came from behind her. Dropping the Blue Ranger she turned to see something that made her eyes pop. She veered at the human with the blood red crimson armor. His helmet itself harbored a message of death. Out of her battle with the rangers several years ago this is the one she remembered most of all.

The five rangers stared at him in amazement. Never before had they dreamed about seeing another one of them.

Now the Spider Queen boomed her voice with the name of the figure, "Crimson Ranger!"

"Come on then." The male voice was calm.

The Spider Queen sent hurdling over one hundred web spears, which the Crimson Ranger only whirled his long weapon which appeared to be a lane of some kind. The weapon blocked almost all of the spears accept for one. The Crimson Ranger knocked one back her way that in the blink of an eye pierced her stomach.

The Spider Queen shouted, as she knew that she could not beat the Crimson Ranger just yet. "Another time rangers." The giant insect turned herself into pure energy and disappeared.

The four rangers freed themselves as the web disintegrated. Virtually within minutes all of the students were free and they ran as soon as they were.

Red Ranger bent down to the Blue Ranger, "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah," Blue Ranger answered grasping at his neck.

The Power Rangers then turned their attention to the Crimson Ranger. The Red Ranger was the first to speak. "Thank you."

The Crimson Ranger powered up his lance and sent a large blast their way knocking them down. "Let's get one thing straight I only helped because I was promised the honor of killing you five freaks. From now one everything will change. I am the Crimson Ranger. Some say crimson is the color of blood and you all have volunteered to help me with that. One by one your blood will be the one that I paint with." There was only coldness in the voice of the Crimson Ranger. In a quick flash he had teleported away just as fast as he came.

The rangers all looked at each other. They knew the ranger was right now everything had changed and it will be their job not only to fight monsters, but now they have to fight one of their own. The Crimson Ranger had begun.

* * *

_Now as the reader you must guess who is the Crimson Ranger?_


	13. Chapter 13: Crimson Tide part 1

_**Here is the next exciting chapter in the Power Rangers Dragon Masters. I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. And I also hope that you continue to. This goes to all of my readers. Thank you!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 13: CRIMSON TIDE (PART I)

There was only darkness around him. Clenching in his fist a small box that was shaped like a dragonhead. Much like the morphers of the Power Rangers, yet it was different. This one was streaked and with a dark red while the rest of it was a shiny crimson color. It was the Crimson Morpher of the Crimson Ranger. He now just sat staring at the Morpher not knowing what to do with it. There was nothing but confusion and hatred within his mind. All he could think about was the death of the rangers, until footsteps entered his hearing.

The door in front of the ranger opened up and in stepped someone he knew all too well. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Mitchell. Just eager to destroy the Power Rangers." The strong voice was cold yet maintained a hint of joy at the thought.

The lawyer smiled at the ruthlessness of the boy. "In time, but for now we escalate our plan to the next level. You must go into the city and do battle with the rangers. Do not kill them however, instead fill them with fear."

The ranger stood up and began to walk towards the door. As he attempted to pass Mitchell he felt the lawyers' arm stop him. "Be cautious around the Red Ranger, he is quite different from the rest."

"As different as he is he is still just as human as the rest."

"Yes," Mitchell agreed.

The ranger then walked out of the room and decided the park was perfect to get the rangers' attention.

_**THE DRAGON LAIR**_

The five rangers were begging their sensei question about a sixth ranger. They were asking him if he knew anything about who this ranger might be. Though Sensei Takiyama was as clueless about whom this ranger is now he had some information regarding the Crimson Rangers' history from the past. "In the past times it is true that there were six rangers. The most powerful of them was the Crimson Ranger. But before the final struggle with Drakonus the ranger was slain. After burying his body the other five replaced his Morpher upon its altar at the Dragon Temple. Then the final battle took place. Someone must have faced the trials and obtained the power. As to who I can not say."

"But…who could it be?" Kory asked.

"Well who ever it is I don't think we've seen the last of him." Joey said.

The alarms then buzzed and the room blazed red from the lights. Upon turning on the main monitor they quickly saw that the Crimson Ranger was in the park attacking innocent people.

"Time to get to work." Sensei Takiyama told them.

Assuming their positions and stances they all cried in unison, "Master of the Dragon!" As this occurred the familiar five colored streaks surrounded them reshaping their clothes into the power suits and covering their heads with the helmets. Once the flash vanished only the Power Rangers stood ready for action. They quickly used the teleportation devices on their morphers to transport themselves.

_**EAST PARK**_

The Crimson Ranger held out his blaster. Pulling the trigger he shot at the running and screaming people without actually hitting anybody. But he quickly ceased his fire as he noticed the Power Rangers arrive.

"Stop this right now!" Red Ranger shouted.

The Crimson Ranger withdrew his blaster and placed it back in the holster.

"How can you do anything like this?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"You wear a ranger costume but you have no idea what it means to be one!" Green Ranger chimed in.

"Maybe," Crimson Ranger answered, "then again, maybe I do. Perhaps it is you five who have no idea what it means to be a ranger. Maybe its you five who are the bad guys."

The rangers all looked at one another confused of his odd accusations. Why would he believe them to be evil? All they do know is that as of right now he is a major threat to them.

"We only want to protect." Blue Ranger said.

"Enough lies, fight!" Crimson Ranger shouted hurling himself at the rangers.

His battle style was rough and harsh. There was so much power behind his punches and kicks. This wasn't just because he was a ranger; it was because his attacks were backed by hatred. The hatred he felt towards the rangers fueled him in a way that made his both powerful and dangerous. His swift back kick caught the Green Ranger by surprise followed by a jab to the Yellow Rangers' stomach. Picking the Pink Ranger up he tossed her into the Blue Ranger.

"You think you're so tough try me one on one!" Red Ranger rushed at him.

The two exploded at one another trading blow for blow. But not matter what the Red Ranger did the Crimson Ranger seemed to counter with more power behind it. He seemed to disappear out of the elbow of the Red Ranger and rematerialize behind him. It was one swift blow to the back of the Red Rangers neck that knocked him back into the other rangers. He then reacquainted his palm with his blaster as he powered up and released one single powerful blast, which defeated the rangers easily. The Crimson Ranger was walking towards them laughing while doing it. But they quickly vanished in a single blur of five colors.

**_SOUTH GATE HIGH SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY_**

Ali stood with her face buried in her locker not really wanting anyone to see the bruises she sustained even while in the protective power of her ranger suit. It wasn't until a voice said _hi_ that she whirled around to see Troy.

"What happened!" Troy was shocked at the bruises.

"Oh they're nothing. They happened while at my karate class." Ali came up with a quick lie.

Troy slightly seemed to buy it but decided not to press the matter too much. "Well if you need anything at all just let me know."

"Ok thank you," Ali said trying not to offend him. "Same here."

"Well funny you should ask that. Would you go out with me tonight?" Troy was blunt but attractive.

Ali thought about it for a second. With everything that was happening with the Crimson Ranger right now she wasn't sure if this was the specific time. But a night out away from it all might be what she needed. So reluctantly but assuredly she agreed. She was then informed that she would be picked up at eight.

**_JUSTIN & JOEY_**

The two walked down the hall when out of nowhere Joey received a push to the back. Justin and he turned to see that bully who they now found out his name to be James.

Joey quickly asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"A little house, dog, wife, and three kid's." He was a smartass. "But kicking your ass would be just fine."

Joey smiled, "You're welcome to try." And sure enough James tried only for Joey to catch the punch and he threw a quick front kick before spinning around applying his elbow to the back of the bullies head. Seeing that James would not get back up Joey looked at Justin and the two left.

As they walked Joey quickly noticed scratch at his arm. Rather harshly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Justin admitted not revealing the rash that was spreading all over his arm. "I'm just fine."

At that moment Joey's wrist Morpher went off with some type of beeping sound. Pressing a button he spoke into it with a _hello_. It was Sensei Takiyama who told Joey to make haste to the dojo and to come alone. With that Joey nodded to Justin before streaming off to the dojo. Justin only looked at Joey until he was out of view before returning attention back to his arm.

**_THE DRAGON LAIR_**

Joey ran through the door before quickly taking the secret elevator down to the Dragon Lair. Once there he saw sensei sitting at his computer attempting to pin point some kind of location. Joey noticed the digital map was set to the Antarctic. Of course Joey in all of his confusion had to ask, "What's in the Antarctic?"

"The Crimson Ranger has proved to be too powerful for the team to take on all at once. Not to mention the Spider Queen is sure to be plotting something huge. You need more power. Something that will give you a larger edge." Sensei explained.

"So you're sending me to the coldest place on earth aren't you?" Joey asked.

Sensei Takiyama nodded. "You will be placed a few miles away from a cave. There you must obtain something special. Something only you as the Red Ranger can access."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but do be cautious. Once there I will have no contact with you."

"I take it you won't be telling the others?"

"No, they mustn't know. Not yet." Sensei Takiyama let out a heavy breath. "Once you have returned everything will become clear. But for now have a safe journey." He hit a button, which activated Joey's teleportation system on his Morpher. In a streak of red Joey disappeared.

**_ANTARCTIC_**

After particle reconstruction Joey quickly felt a vast wind chill blow rush over him. He dropped to his knees and tried covering himself with his arms, but they were of no avail as nothing could shield him from the cold wind of snow. Hopefully though he would find what he has been chosen to do. Before all hope is lost.

**_ALUCARD AND RAMSFEY_**

The Crimson Ranger once again sat in his dark room awaiting further instruction. Then almost as he though it the door opened showing the well dressed Mitchell at the door.

"It is time," is all that the lawyer told the ranger.

The Crimson Ranger smiled, as he knew that this meant that it was time to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	14. Chapter 14: Crimson Tide part 2

_**Here is the exciting conclusion to the Crimson Tide and will open up some more windows, not to mention the unveiling of the Crimson Ranger. Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_****__**

CHAPTER 14: CRIMSON TIDE (PART II)

Joey slowly began to walk, as his feet seemed to be sucked up in the snow. It was like trying to walk on quicksand with no way of even seeing how to get out of it. The wind whipped the snow in his face making visual almost impossible. Placing his hand up to his face Joey desperately viewed off with still no cave or any kind of structure in sight. Until he took one more step forward and the snow quickly ceased. If anything it vanished. But snow just doesn't vanish from blowing. Even the temperature changed, as it was semi warm.

He looked up staring at a great cave entrance. Its mouth gaped as wide as a Megazord. The frozen stalactites echoed a little from the dripping caused by the warmth the cave was giving off. Now was the time Joey would have to go in and face the challenge head on to get the power to defeat the Crimson Ranger.

Stepping in the cave Joey stepped lightly as not to upset the weaker stalactites with the sound of his hard sneakers. He continued entering making his surroundings familiar as to be better equipped in case anything happened. And so far everything was going smooth. Joey then paused as he hears a rumbling from somewhere deep within the cave and not knowing what it was made him extra cautious. The rumbling only continued to make its way toward him until it became a whirling. Joey then looked down at his left foot as he noticed that he had triggered some kind of button. Gazing back up he saw a bunch of spears make their way at him. They were too many to count. Joey with great speed dropped to the floor allowing the spears to pass overhead and exit the cave.

It was right then that he knew that this journey was going to be even tougher than he thought because if there was one trap there would surely be more. If anything though Joey hoped that the others could take care of the city until he got back.

**_LOS ANGELES (ALI'S DATE)_**

Troy had cupped in his hands two ice cream cones. One was a mint chocolate chip while the other was a vanilla and chocolate swirl. Walking to a bench he surprised Ali hand her the swirl ice cream cone. He then began licking away at his as soon as he hand an extra hand.

"Thank you, Troy!" Ali was pleased with her ice cream.

"No problem, just trying to get you to like me." Troy smiled at her.

Ali lowered the cone from her mouth. "You don't have to try too hard. I already like you."

"Oh good. That means half the battle is won." Troy exhaled in relief.

Ali in some type of confusion had to ask, "What's the other half?"

Troy tensed up once more not knowing how too word for what he was about to say. "Getting to kiss you before the night is over." He had a voice of both fear and hope.

Ali just smiled back at him with her heart pounding against the inside of her chest at the same time. She then leaned in close then closer. Her lips were a just an inch away from Troy's when an explosion from the upper part of the city caught everyone's attention. Ali especially. Pulling away Ali apologized but that she had to run off. Without even hearing a response she darted off leaving Troy where he stood.

**_UPPER PART OF THE CITY_**

The Crimson Ranger had destroyed some cars leaving fire and debris everywhere attempting to send out a message. And once he saw the Power Rangers arrive he knew that the message had definitely been received. However it wasn't how he thought it would be as the Red Ranger was not among the group. This of course caused a furious tone to become his voice. "Where's the hell is the Red Ranger?"

"Yeah where is he?" Blue Ranger to was confused.

The Green Ranger shook his head and huffed through his helmet, "He hasn't been picking up."

"Oh," the Crimson Ranger began to laugh, "this is priceless. The Red Ranger has abandoned you guys. Of course he did, because he knew that against my power he is nothing."

"No wait just a minute," the Pink Ranger stepped in, "he may be a jerk sometimes but he'll never abandon us. If anything he's probably looking for a way to beat you."

"And if he did he didn't tell you."

"Enough!" Green Ranger shouted running at the Crimson Ranger closely followed by the other rangers.

Ducking under a spin kick the Crimson Ranger countered with a beautiful uppercut. He then threw his leg to the back before returning it to the front to knock down the Pink and Blue Ranger. He then swept his leg to the side of the Green Ranger who was just as easy to get on the ground. Now it was between the Yellow Ranger and him. Unfortunately he had made a habit of underestimating his opponents from time to time. The Yellow Ranger was fighting both hard and fierce. The Crimson Ranger had no idea how good she really was until no. Her kicks were fast and strong. With one mighty swift punch she had hit her target knocking him off balance for a second. But that would be the Crimson Ranger's only mistake. Once on balance she had no chance against his power or skill.

"Give it up rangers, you can't beat me." The ranger chuckled.

But that determination that the rangers had would spark and shine even brighter as they rose and knew that Joey would come through for them they just had buy the time. So rising to their feet the four rangers with ferocity attacked.

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE ANATARCTIC_**

Joey was now so far deep into the cave that he couldn't see the entrance anymore. So carrying on he walked until he turned the corner and stared at the wall. Against the wall of ice was a decayed body about thirty thousand years old. No type of civilization that he recognized. Inside the body were about ten arrows. Probably walked into the same trap as he did. But the big difference was he was that he was alive and the body well wasn't. Joey then peered even further down the deep tunnel to see that more bodies followed. As he walked he saw dozens more. Joey didn't know why but he looked down beneath him and frozen in a block of ice was another body.

"Damn!" Joey was shocked. "Tales from the Crypt."

All of a sudden before Joey went any further another sound filled his ears. However, this one was much closer and not a whirling. It was more like something was breaking or cracking. Joey then felt like something was tugging on his shoe. Looking down he noticed the dead body had busted through the ice and now pulled at him. After quickly freeing himself he soon noticed that all of the mounted bodies were removing themselves! And they were headed towards him.

"Zombies, fantastic!"

Joey knew that the only thing he could do was delve deeper into the cave only now he would have to do it a bit quicker as the dead ran at him. Not caring what was ahead of him he never looked back as he ran. Joey rounded the corner and was immediately seized by a zombie. Joey twisted his arm to create an opening which he could use the palm of his hand and knock the creature off of him. Joey then spun around using the heel of his foot for a spin kick to knock off the zombies' head. Once free he continued on watching the zombies come to life and chase him. He then halted as he saw another way to go which was narrower. Most of the zombies would bunch up and become stuck giving him a chance to escape. Within seconds he saw that his plan had worked.

The hall was long and dark. Joey could no longer see anything. So as he walked he used the wall to guide his way. It seemed to go on forever to. At least until light, he saw light. Rushing toward it Joey soon saw that it lead to a rather large chamber.

It appeared to be larger than the rest of the cave put together. All that remained of this section were a long bridge of ice, a large block of ice on a small platform, and the most important thing, a very long deathly drop.

Joey huffed a bit but began making his way over the bridge. It was quite slippery but to a martial arts master it was almost too easy keeping his balance. He walked among it as he would on a concrete street. He was quickly across the bridge and onto the platform.

The block of ice seemed almost dazzling. Its brilliant structure was beautiful along with its sparkle. It would take millions of years for something this spectacular to be created. And inside of the block a small red gem could be seen.

Joey almost felt bad for having to destroy this monument but he had to. However when he went to do so a small crackle of electricity surged through his body. Backing up he quickly realized that it was protected by some kind of force field. All of a sudden he heard the cave echo with a loud voice.

A mist, which took the form of an old man in white robes, soon followed the voice "Who dares attempt to steal the Gem of the Red Dragon?"

Joey presented himself, "I. The Dragon Master Red Ranger."

"Why must you try?"

"We are in need of more power. We are facing an enemy who uses ranger powers against us." Joey admitted.

The deity looked at the ranger, "Well the power can't be used by just anyone. But now you must ask yourself would you give your life to help your team."

"Yes," Joey had no hesitation.

"Then that is what you must do. The field that is up cannot be lowered. You must break it, but be cautious it will take your life." The man warned the ranger.

But Joey who needed the power ran at it and let the electricity surge through him. He allowed more of his body to become engulfed in it. But now he had broken through the barrier and into the ice. Quickly though he had begun to falter, he felt the life in him slip away and it made him weaker.

"You can't do it. You do not have the strength necessary to obtain this valiant power." The man continuously pointed out.

Joey kept pushing himself however. Enough that made the man impressed with his determination. "I'll get it. For me, for them, for the world." Joey quickly launched himself in and powered up a strike before slicing the block of ice diagonally. Joey then grasped the gem and everything dropped.

"You have obtained the Gem of the Red Dragon."

"And I didn't have to die." Joey was pleased with himself.

"Are you sure? For now as you live you must remember that death will be your ultimate gift to the preservation of the planet." The man said before begging the ranger to leave and help his friends. Then as quickly as he came the man disappeared in mist.

"Death is my gift?" Joey was confused. Quickly shaking it off he now smiles at the gem. It was now time to give the Crimson a taste of his own medicine.

**_UPPER PART OF THE CITY_**

The Crimson Ranger whirled his Crimson Lance around creating splashes of sparks against the rangers' power suits. He then flipped backwards to distance himself enabling him to power up his weapon and throw two crescent blasts at the rangers knocking them once again to their backs.

"Damn! He's too strong!" Pink Ranger was frustrated.

"Don't talk like that we can beat him!" Blue Ranger stood up followed by the Yellow.

"Yeah we can!" Yellow Range agreed.

Crimson Ranger chuckled at their small ounce of bravery, or foolery is more like it. "You can get up as much as you want but I will kill you. Well now is that time." Crimson Ranger once again powered up his Crimson Lance but there was no blast, instead he was knocked to his knees.

"No ranger killing while I'm around."

The Crimson Ranger turned his back to see the familiar suite and helmet of non other than the Red Ranger. "You dare strike me from behind! I'll kill you first!"

"Ah, ah!" Red Ranger halted him. "I'll give you one final chance to surrender." Of course he knew that would not happen as he began to approach the Red Ranger. "All right then, I guess you leave me no choice."

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Crimson Ranger asked with slight arrogance.

Red Ranger revealed the bright red dragon gem. He then placed it into his Morpher. "Red Dragon Battle Armor power up!" The Red Ranger called. Suddenly a bright beam shot down on him and began to change his suit again. It began to become thicker and harder. All around his limbs developed a type of spikes while his helmet to became even spikier. The back developed what appeared to be exhaust ports of some kind. Soon the light vanished and now the Red Ranger was gone, now stood Red Ranger in dragon battle armor.

"You think that'll help?" Crimson Ranger began a full assault. But as he kicked the Red Ranger seemed to disappear as the attack went through him. The ranger looked around before being knocked from the back. He then was able to show up in the front and shoulder the Crimson Ranger.

"All right look at him go!" Yellow Ranger was pleased.

"Time to se what this thing can really do." Red Ranger said as he powered up and glided swiftly across the ground pushed by the streaming jets on his back. Circling back around he once again clipped the Crimson Ranger. With several more hits occurring the Crimson Ranger attempted a giant blast but the Red Ranger was able to kick it back sending the Crimson Ranger flying.

"No, it's not over. I won't let you do it!" He screamed getting up while suffering heavy damage. "I won't let you do it." He repeated.

"Do what?" Red Ranger asked.

"The Dragon King you're trying to bring him back. I know you have the keys to bring him back." But before he could say anymore the Crimson Ranger was blasted from behind. Falling to his knees he seemingly passed out.

The other rangers rushed up to him while looking up to see Repteal and Lizarda. They both seemed satisfied and triumphant.

"What do you freaks want?" Green Ranger asked in an insult.

"To now let you know that the Dragon King will return soon; to allow you to know that your demise will be at the hands of our master. And to let this pathetic Crimson Ranger know that the lawyers have been working for us, and your power will now be cancelled."

The Crimson Ranger sat up as he noticed his suit start to glow and within seconds he was powered down. The rangers quickly noticed and were shocked.

"James!" Blue Ranger was shocked.

"Shut up, geek!" James said checking his Morpher before returning his attention to the creatures.

Repteal waved once more before disappearing in a quick flash.

James stood up slowly and began to walk off. He soon noticed that the rangers were following him. "What the hell do you want now?"

"You to join us." Red Ranger made the offer.

James turned around and smiled, "What be a Power Ranger? Don't have powers anymore." James turned back around and walked off.

They knew that James would not join the team. So all they could do was watch. Watch the Crimson Ranger walk away.

**_JOEY'S BALCONY_**

Joey stood once again watching the sun set, as normally does every day. Something about it just seemed to bring peace to his often complex and complicated life.

"You do this every sunset?" Ali asked walking up to him.

Joey never answered. Instead he took the conversation straight to James. "He's not a bad person, just had a bad influence. I'm sure if I can talk to him I know he'll join us."

"Why are you so set on this?" Ali asked.

"Because…" Joey couldn't really say.

"Because what?"

Joey wanted to tell Ali about what the man said but didn't think it was time so he improvised. "Because I think he still has a chance to be someone great. I was forgiven and accepted, he needs that same opportunity."

"Why show kindness that he didn't give us?" Ali wanted Joey to answer the question that she couldn't.

"A little kindness can change a persons' view on humanity itself." Joey said in a moment of what Ali would call wisdom.

But now what was on their mind about James quickly changed as they looked at one another. Joey then placed his hand on top of hers.

"You know Ali…" he was cut off.

"I should go Troy's outside waiting for me." She pulled away from Joey's grasp.

Joey let it go and allowed her to escape again. And all he could think about was Ali. She did deserve a good man and that definitely wasn't him. So he let everything slip out of his mind, so he wouldn't have to feel hurt just alone.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

"It is coming Lizarda. Once the stars are in alignment the key shall unlock the gates of Hell itself and our lord will march through with an army of creatures. We will be unstoppable." Repteal laughed while Lizarda chuckled along.

The time of the human was coming to an end. Once the gates opened they knew that nothing not even the Power Rangers could stand in their way.


	15. Chapter 15: Crimson History

**_Dear Readers, I have noticed that I have had no new reviews which would mean this story is no longer being read. I apologize to those who have been reading and my recent dismissmal, I had had a seizure and lost my memory. That is why I try to update so much now. So I'll post two more chapters and if I get no more reads I'll do the series finale and end the story. Thank you to those who have reviewed my previous chapters. May the Power Rangers live on!

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 15: CRIMSON HISTORY

Death, I can sense it. I can feel it. The darkness is slowly creeping back into the world covering all that is light. The darkness will be the harbinger of our doom. And I will have been the one to help it all happen. My name is James I was given the Morpher of the Crimson Ranger by a law firm Alucard and Ramsfey. They trained and programmed my mind into believing that the Power Rangers were my enemies when the whole time they wanted the same thing I did. Now here I lay emotionless, powerless, and there is nothing I can do. The Earth is doomed.

James lay in his bed trying to sleep. But his dreams were only of darkness. A type of darkness that was alive, one that could reach out and swallow a person whole. And no matter how much one screamed there would be no escape, there would be no hope.

He ran through the ongoing darkness. In a sense he attempted to out run his own darkness; the one that had been placed there so many years ago when life itself was removed from him. The night his parents died.

The year was 2003. The city was Blue Bay Harbor. It was a quiet peaceful community and there was nothing ever wrong. No crime, no violence. It was a place where husbands and wives would go to raise their children. Two in particular was Mary and Jason Lee Scott. They had moved to the city when they had found out that Mary was pregnant. They spent all of their time getting ready for the baby's arrival. When that day came it was the happiest day of their lives. From then on Blue Bay Harbor was their home.

In the years to come Jason had been teaching his strong son James the way of the martial arts. Everyday after school before even homework came the exercises. By the time James was fifteen he was a brilliant fighter who carried within him so much love for everyone and everything. But what he had learned would never be enough.

James quickly awoke from his dream. He flipped the blanket off of him and wiped the sweat from his forehead and resting his hand on top of his damp black hair. Standing up with shaky legs he walked over to his window and opened it up. The air brushed over him sending a chill down his spine. It actually felt good. After several minutes of sitting he once again let his mind slip to that final day of peace, the final day of his life.

The bell rang and school had just let out for the day. James of course was one of the first ones out for the day just because he couldn't wait to get to his karate practice.

Walking the five and a half blocks James finally rounded the corner to his house and ran through the front door. The first one he noticed was his mother as she was getting dinner prepared as she did everyday.

"Hey sweetie!" She greeted her son with a wide smile.

"Hi Mom. How goes the cooking?" James asked as if it was routine for them. "So where's Dad?"

"He's out back stretching, getting ready for today's training." She answered with a little grimace.

"Mom, why do you always seem like you disapprove of _karate_?" James asked putting the correct emphasis on karate.

Mary didn't know what to say. She never wanted to let him know that James' father had once lived in Angel Grove and been the Red Power Ranger. So many times of danger that she could not believe when she had found out. She was halfway afraid that if James ever knew that he would want to follow in his fathers' footsteps. Jason as well agreed with her when he was born that that was not the life they had wanted for him. But he did need to learn the proper ways of mortal combat.

"It's nothing." She tried to wave it off. "Hurry he's waiting for you." Mary scooted him off before watching him out the back door. She now saw them through the window. How much James looked and reminded her of Jason. Its not like there was anything that she could do.

**_THE DOJO_**

The rangers had called an emergency meeting after the class. They were all talking about what to do about James. If ever he regained the power in his Morpher he would be a valuable ally. Of course Sensei Takiyama wanted them to not worry too much over it. Especially now that Joey had the Red Dragon Battle Armor. The ranger's quickly turned their heads to the ringing door as it was opened.

"How you guys doing?" James walked in.

Of course Kory being him wasn't very welcoming. "What the hell you want, douche bag?"

"Kory! Sit down and shut up!" Joey yelled over the ranger before returning his attention to their much-expected visitor. "Welcome James. We were hoping you would come by. "

"Look I don't want to join your stupid group or anything. I just want to ask your boss over there is I can get my powers back?" James let out the question to Joey.

Sensei Takiyama got all Japanese monk like he always did with confusing answers. "Your power is only as strong as you make it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked. But when no answer came he turned his back to the rangers. Stepping away he walked out the door only for his memory to take over again.

**_2004 BLUE BAY HARBOR_**

The city was in ruin. Buildings had crumbled and fallen under the stress that was placed on them from the battle. The entire town was covered in darkness and people were dying. A wildfire had also built and spread to add to the chaos. Apparently there were things called Kelzacks, which had overrun the town just a few hours before the carnage had begun. James had been hiding out in his school and now attempted to get home.

He ran around that same corner that he always did. Only this time he was crying. He didn't want to see death and chaos. Most of all he feared for his family. It wasn't until he ran in that his fears were realized. Both is mother and father lied on the floor and their blood painted the walls. James fell to his knees and cried even more. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore.

In the months to come after the city cleaned up he had chilled in a temporary foster home. As the months became years he had heard of the final battle between the alien space ninja Lothor and the Power Rangers Ninja Storm. But to James it was a senseless battle that robbed him of those most precious to him. He had grown angry and became distant. James' option was to give up. Until something happened in July of 2007 being visited by the lawyer Mitchell was something that would change his life forever.

Mitchell sat across from the angry boy sipping on coffee. "Listen James, you are a very extraordinary boy. What happened to you was tragic and I bet you would like to make sure nothing like this happens again."

"So what, like I have such an option." James snapped at the man.

"I think you do. If you accept the offer I'm about to place before you then you will have just agreed to the most life changing event ever." Mitchell sounded convincing as he always came to after that.

Reluctantly James had agreed and the next thing he knew he was on a journey into the Amazon. Finding the great Dragon Temple he had suffered through harsh trials and was endowed with the mighty powers of the Crimson Ranger. Once returning he was given additional crimson power told to be from a Phantom Beast. He was then manipulated and programmed to believe that the Dragon Master Power Rangers were his enemy, that they wanted to resurrect the most powerful beast ever, Drakonus.

_**REALITY**_

An explosion shook him out of his train of thought. He was soon noticed that the Ooze Crew had come swarming into the city with the intent on hurting civilians. It didn't take him long to notice the Power Rangers jet to the scene and begin fighting. It was at that point that James realized that the rangers only wanted to help. They truly were a force to protect the world.

James looked down at his Crimson Morpher. It had begun to glow that bright red as it did when he first obtained it. It then hit him. The only power that was taken back was the extra power the main power is still his.

A green hulking monster knocked down the Red Ranger; it sent a power blast that caught a few of the rangers. The creature peered through its red bulk eyes. Once it had its sights on the Pink Ranger it licked its lips revealing the two gleaming rows of razor teeth.

Readying itself the monster ran at the Pink Ranger only to get a kick in the head. Faltering it lost its balance and fell over. Raising back up with incredible speed it discerned a single word, "Who?"

The other rangers looked to see the figure and they recognized it as James.

"What game are you playing?" Green Ranger directed his anger toward James.

Revealing his charged up Morpher James replied, "This is no game." He took his stance carefully and cried, "Crimson Power!" The bright stream fell over his body and started shifting his clothes into the bright power suit. His head was then outfitted with a helmet. It gleamed the same brilliant crimson color. Once the beam disappeared all that was left was the Crimson Ranger.

The ranger launched himself at the creature with incredible speed and strength pounding the monster into submission. He then revealed his Crimson Lance and rolled under an attack only to jump into the air tuck and flip bringing the blade down onto the monster.

"Whoa look at him go!" Blue Ranger was impressed.

Finally the Crimson Ranger powered up his blade and released on final attack, which sliced the monster down. With an explosion the battle ceased. But unknowing to the rangers Lizarda was high on a tower enchanting his growth spell.

"Harbingers of death, creatures of plight, rise up once more to fight!" He babbled in his dragon tongue.

The sky blackened over as storm clouds rolled in. A quick lightning stream struck where the creature had fallen and within seconds it rose once more. Only this time it continuously expanded and grew until it was higher than the tallest skyscraper.

"Dragon Zords Arise!" The five rangers called to their Zords.

It was almost instantaneous as the Zords slammed down onto the surface of the city. The rangers hopped into their correct Zords and initiated Megazord mode. The green and pink shifted their legs inside themselves and began to stand on their head as they formed feet and legs. The yellow and blue did the same with their legs except this time four fingers and thumbs shifted from their mouths creating arms. The red Zord placed its bottom legs inside the green on the right and pink on the left. It then allowed the blue to attach to the left and the pink to the right. The head soon opened its mouth forming a face.

The Megazord powered up and punched at the monster creating sparks and a large sound of scraping metal. But when it took a large blast hit the Megazord lost a lot of power.

"This dog has some bite." Green Ranger stated.

The Crimson Ranger looked up as the rangers were losing the battle. Then he figured if it worked for them. Raising his hand in the air he called, "Crimson Zord Arise!"

The air stayed silent except for the battle between the Megazord and monster. But then a blast rained down on the monster as a titanic steel dragon flew down and quickly whapped the monster with its tail.

Jumping into the cockpit the Crimson Ranger looked at the sleekness of his Zord. And even better he knew how to use it. Taking his Dragon Lance he placed it in a relief that same shape. The Dragon quickly shifted onto its hind legs and a face revealed itself in the dragon's mouth.

"Crimson Zord warrior mode! Awesome!" Crimson Ranger was excited.

The Crimson Zord struck at the creature knocking it down which was followed by a barrage of attacks.

This gave the Megazord enough time to activate its Dragon Blade and sliced the monster in two. It fell down in a grand explosion.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

Repteal sat agitated until Lizarda returned. He vicously grasped the dragon-humans throat. "This is getting out of hand. Now there are six rangers."

"Do not fret my scaly friend." Mitchell walked in as coolly as he always does. "We had no idea that he still had any power."

"How much power will you allow them to gain. A new ranger and even battle armor." Repteal put his sorcerer down.

"Just remember, Drakonus will be arriving. When that happens nothing else will matter." Mitchell tried to calm his client down.

Of course what this fool didn't know was that once Drakonus was back they would steal his power and give it to his master. Not even the Power Rangers would be able to stop them.

**_THE STREETS_**

The rangers now stood in front of the Crimson Ranger who said nothing. For several seconds neither knew what to say. It wasn't until the Red Ranger stepped forward that any speaking took place.

"Look James you have no need to prove yourself to us. There will be no apologies offered or accepted. We know it wasn't your fault. You now own your power." Red Ranger said.

"Oh get to it already!" Blue Ranger was anxious on this monumentous occasion.

"Will you join us?" Red Ranger made the offer.

The Crimson Ranger looked down for a moment before returning his vision to the rangers and extending his hand, which the Red Ranger took.

The Power Rangers all rejoiced as a new chapter begun in their lives. The sixth Power Ranger was now one of them. But now that this crisis had passed they could now focus on the return of the Dragon King that seemed like a nightmare to most. They knew that the dark storm was coming, and sooner than they think.


	16. Chapter 16: Wrath of the Spider Queen

Here is the next thrilling chapter, Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 16: WRATH OF THE SIDER QUEEN_**

The sweat covered his entire body as he rustled in his sleep. Justin slowly opened up his eyes and began to itch at his ever-growing blisters on the back of his neck. He then felt something odd. It was gooey in feel and once he returned his hand to the front he stared in horror at his skin, which had just peeled off. Now looking into a mirror Justin could see that the blisters were only getting worse and developing all over his body.

His skin had been slowly deteriorating since he was infected with the venom of the Spider Queen the night of the Fall Ball. Justin knew though that was happening to him wasn't just peeling skin, but mutation. But he had no idea what he was becoming.

Justin returned to bed. Covering up he shivered trying to keep himself warm. He then fell into a deep sleep, hoping that this disease would go away.

**_THE SPIDER QUEEN_**

Wrapping her clawed fingers around the man's face of fear excited her. She drew in close smelling him. She with a wide grin, which revealed her gleaming fangs, and just as the loud crunch followed she snapped the humans' neck. Now she would rip him apart little by little to prepare him for consumption.

Footsteps filled her ears. But she did not worry because no intruder would escape alive.

Stepping into the room the man looked around at the webbing decoration that the Spider Queen had obviously done. As he approached the Spider Queen he soon noticed that there were hanging corpses in the webs. "I like your work. Definitely an improvement." He complimented.

"You're that lawyer." The Spider Queen automatically recognized him.

"Mitch," he reintroduced his name.

The Spider Queen with all eight legs walked up to him and smiled. "Looks like I have some dessert coming to me."

Mitch only smiled as he ran a hand over his slicked black hair. "Oh that's a shame because I've got a main course for you. Six of them to be exact."

"I take it you're referring to the Power Rangers." She skipped to Mitch's view.

Mitch nodded setting his brief case down. "I would like you to take a small army of Ooze Crew, courtesy of Repteal, and storm the city. We also know that you have infected one of the rangers already."

"The blue," The Spider Queen recalled.

"So I think it is time to summon your king."

The Spider Queen nodded with a fiendish disposition. Of course the thought of the Crimson Ranger entered her mind. "What of the Crimson Ranger, his power exceeds mine."

"We've already thought of that," Mitch opened up his brief case to reveal a dark red glowing orb. "This contains the dark crimson power. This is what gave the ranger most of his dark gifts, now that he no longer has it he is no more powerful then the rest. And of course we give it to you."

The Spider Queen held out her hand and allowed the orb to rest in her palm. Within seconds the orb turned purely into energy and entered her body. She quickly felt the power overtake her and soon she began to change.

Her claws grew longer along with her fangs. Two long curved horns protruded from the side of her head followed by a larger abdomen. Now she looked down at Mitch with two glowing crimson eyes.

"Now this is power!" The Spider Queen was pleased.

"And," Mitch added, "it comes complete with a company of Ooze Crew." Mitch broke a jar of slime against the floor. Within seconds the Ooze Crew formed from the one puddle.

The Spider Queen counted about twenty. It would suffice. But knowing that the Ooze Crew had failed against the rangers would not. She released red webbing and covered all of the Ooze Crew. Turning to Mitch she explained, "I know that the Ooze Crew have proved somewhat ineffective against the Power Rangers, so now I am mixing my blood with crimson power to create this special webbing."

The Ooze Crew squirmed inside their new webbed pods. Within mere seconds they began busting through. Of course the green slime that had once resonated their putrid skin was now a venomous purple. As well their claws had been enhanced for a more razor cut. Mitch even could tell that their strength had increased.

"Good work!" He was pleased.

The Spider Queen turned to her warriors and quickly barked the order, which they had been waiting for, "Destroy the city!"

The creatures quickly piled out of the building and it only would take minutes to be on the streets. And just as happy follows sad, this day of peace will be followed by chaos.

**_SOUTHGATE HIGHSCHOOL_**

Amber sat down at the lunch table next to Justin who seemed to look really off, as his skin was a pale white. "Justin, are you feeling okay?"

Justin looked up at her and gave a smile of comfort, "I'm okay."

The next two at the table were Joey and James. As they sat down Justin grabbed at his stomach and began a slight howl of pain in which almost everyone in the cafeteria turned his or her attention towards him.

Joey soon noticed the peeling skin blister just barely covered by Justin's blue turtleneck. It was at that point that Joey leaped from his chair as Justin blacked out. The next thing Joey knew he was carrying Justin in his arms. Teachers whom he tried to outrun followed him. Flying into the men's room he quickly initiated his teleporter and disappeared in a flash of red before the teachers could catch him.

Amber and James were right behind the two as they flung into an opposite direction and did the same with their teleporters. In a flash of pink and crimson they vanished.

**_THE DRAGON LAIR_**

Justin was fast asleep while being hooked up to a few monitors for supervision. By this time his skin was even paler than earlier, as well as the deterioration was becoming even more horrible to look at.

"What's wrong with him?" Amber asked in fear.

"The venom of the Spider Queen," James filled them with knowledge, "once bitten unless it's removed he'll become like her, a spider-human. Except his humanity will die and he'll be a vicious killer."

"Can it be reversed?" Joey asked.

Sensei Takiyama looked at the rangers before nodding along with James. "Unless the Spider Queen is vanquished there is no way to help him."

Angered swelled up within Joey. Justin wasn't just a ranger he was a friend whether he cared to admit it or not. And that means that he will kill the Spider Queen.

The sounding of the alarms quickly caught the rangers' attention. Turning on the monitor Sensei Takiyama pointed out that Ooze Crew was attacking the city.

Knowing that it would have to wait the rangers assumed their positions and activated their morphers. In unison Joey, Ali, Kory, and Amber cried, "Master of the Dragon!"

James took his own position but in the same instant he cried, "Crimson Power!"

The five colored streaks in that familiar fashion rained down on the rangers transforming their clothes into the brightly colored power suits of the Power Rangers.

**_L.A. STREETS_**

The Power Rangers arrived on the scene to see the creatures had already caused a lot of damage more so than they were usually capable. So they assumed that there was a monster general somewhere. It wasn't until that they saw the Ooze crew that they were convinced there wasn't. Except it wasn't the Ooze Crew, they were like a mutated version.

"What's wrong with them?" Yellow Ranger addressed her question to the Crimson Ranger.

"Not sure," he admitted, "never seen them like this before."

"Well they're still Ooze Crew so that makes them dead." Red Ranger said supported by Green Ranger.

They all ran at the monsters only to get knocked down rather quickly. The Pink Ranger had been kicked; Green Ranger suffered a single beating. Yellow Ranger punched but the strike barely phased it.

"Something about these guys is different." Pink Ranger said.

"Yeah they won't go down." Green Ranger agreed.

The creatures banded together and ran full force at the rangers who were stampeded. But the Red and Crimson Ranger quickly rose to meet them again with a little less than equal force. Though their fighting was fantastic the Ooze Crew still had the upper hand.

Red Ranger ducked a punch and uppercutted another before returning to the front of him with a front kick and another back punch. But the vast numbers of the monsters quickly overthrew him.

On top of a building the Spider Queen watched in glory as the rangers were getting knocked down. But now it was time to call upon her ultimate warrior, her king. Using her mind she reached out to Justin. "Come to me my king your warriors need you."

**_THE DRAGON LAIR_**

Justin quickly opened up his eyes and sat up with a glint in his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that Sensei Takiyama was watching the monitor of the rangers receiving a beat down. He then slowly approached him with clawed hands raised above his head. With one swift motion he swiped.

**_L.A. STREETS_**

The Ooze Crew now circled the rangers who were on their last ounce of strength. This would be the part where they would finish the job, at least until a giant blast came hitting all of the rangers at once.

The rangers turned their attention to the monstrous figure walking toward them. But as they deeply looked they could see Justin's face in there.

"That is enough. I'll finish them." Justin ordered.

"Justin you can't!" Pink Ranger pleaded.

But the creature didn't listen. For where Justin was in a place where he could not hear, and the Red Ranger knew this. Just as Justin ran to them Red Ranger just as hard. Once the two collided the battle commenced.

Justin delivered a hard punch to Red Ranger before fiercely kicking him in the stomach. Once down he used his elbow to slam into Red Rangers' back. Picking him up he tossed the Red Ranger through the windshield of a car.

While on his back Red Ranger got a peripheral view of the Spider Queen on one of the roofs above the battle. Picking himself up he looked up at Justin. "Okay man, I have never allowed you to beat me before and I'm not about to let you now." Powering up his morpher he cried the one thing that even made the Spider Queen wide-eyed, "Red Dragon Battle Armor power up!" The Red Ranger called. Suddenly a bright beam shot down on him and began to change his suit again. It began to become thicker and harder. All around his limbs developed a type of spikes while his helmet to became even spikier. The back developed what appeared to be exhaust ports of some kind. Soon the light vanished and now the Red Ranger was gone, now stood Red Ranger in dragon battle armor.

Launching himself at Justin with incredible speed he was able to swipe him up and hurl him in the air. Of course he also aimed for the Spider Queen as Justin collided into her. Together they fell back to the ground with a hard thud.

The Spider Queen rose and held up her would be king. "I guess you're not as strong as I thought." She gathered a quick ball of crimson energy. "I release you ranger to give life to my king." She blasted Justin with it.

In a quick flash the human side of Justin was flung from the monsters body. Now there were two Justin's only the monster half began to reshape into a more powerful being.

"Now that's a king!" The Spider Queen was pleased.

Opening his eyes he sat up feeling around his body to see that he was once again normal. But his attention was quickly turned towards the monsters and Ooze Crew. He stood up with his fists clenched. He was upset that he had been used as a puppet and now was his time to repay them. Taking his stance he cried, "Master of the Dragon!" The blue streak shined down on Justin as he was transformed into the Dragon Master Blue Ranger.

Welcomed back by the group he now faced the creatures.

"Venom Crew, kill them!" The Spider Queen ordered sending them and the king.

Now that they had their blue member back the rangers all ran into the battle with their weapons drawn.

Red Ranger sped past a few instantly destroying them. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Blue Ranger block a punch cut one down, flip back and kicked one so hard that they had lost their head.

Crimson Ranger used his lance to swiftly strike a number of them down with a single blast.

It didn't take long for the rangers to tear through the Venom Crew and face down the king.

Both Green and Pink Ranger launched themselves kicking the monster back; the Blue and Crimson Ranger followed up the attacks with swift sword strikes. Lastly the Red Ranger powered up his armor and glided past the king at incredible speeds. With that last attack the monster glimmered before going down in a slight explosion.

The Spider Queen shouted shooting her crimson webs on the kings' carcass. It was in that time that he recovered only this time growing ten times his normal size.

"I think it's Zord time!" Blue Ranger hinted.

"Dragon Zords Arise!" The five rangers called to their Zords.

It was almost instantaneous as the Zords slammed down onto the surface of the city. The rangers hopped into their correct Zords and initiated Megazord mode. The green and pink shifted their legs inside themselves and began to stand on their head as they formed feet and legs. The yellow and blue did the same with their legs except this time four fingers and thumbs shifted from their mouths creating arms. The red Zord placed its bottom legs inside the green on the right and pink on the left. It then allowed the blue to attach to the left and the pink to the right. The head soon opened its mouth forming a face.

The Crimson Ranger raised his hand in the air he called, "Crimson Zord Arise!"

The air stayed silent except for the battle between the Megazord and monster. But then a blast rained down on the monster as a titanic steel dragon flew down and quickly whapped the monster with its tail.

Jumping into the cockpit the Crimson Ranger looked at the sleekness of his Zord. And even better he knew how to use it. Taking his Dragon Lance he placed it in a relief that same shape. The Dragon quickly shifted onto its hind legs and a face revealed itself in the dragon's mouth.

"Crimson Zord Warrior Mode!"

The two giant machines walked toward the monster only to receive a large blast. But they were able to recover and both counter with two giant punches and kicks.

The Crimson Zord brought out its giant lance and ran at the monster rotating its body creating a whirlwind attack. This caused the king to become off balance.

The Megazord drew its primary sword and powered up. The blade became engulfed in flames as it struck taking the king about half a notch down.

The creature wobbled and wailed before falling down in a gigantic explosion.

The Spider Queen cursed at the Power Rangers before retreating. Someday she will have them in her grasp.

**_DRAKONUS' LAIR_**

Repteal smiled as he watched the sequence of events with Lizarda. After pulling his head he only laughed. "That Spider Queen has no idea what she's up against. But I must say she has proved quite useful. Now we know the secret to making our Ooze Crew stronger thanks to you, Mitch."

The lawyer had just entered the lair when he heard a thanks, "You're welcome."

"Now that the Spider Queen is distracting the rangers the time has come. Tomorrow the Dragon King returns." Repteal smiled.

"Then nothing will stop us." Lizarda agreed.

"I hope you haven't lost track of the vessel." Mitch added.

Repteal shook his head. "Of course we know where the vessel is. And will the rangers get a surprise. Once they figure out who the vessel is then they'll just willingly give their lives." Repteal was sure.

Mitch took a laugh with the dragon-humans.

**_JUSTIN'S HOUSE_**

Joey sat at the foot of Justin's bed. "I'm glad you're back."

"Awe! You really do care." Justin fluttered is eyes in a joke fashion.

"Shut up, you're still a dork." Joey laughed.

Justin then got serious while still retaining a smile, "Hey man go ahead an get going. There's someone out there who could use you more than me." As Justin was referring to Ali who was standing outside.

Joey nodded and stood up. "See you tomorrow," he took his leave.

Stepping outside he began to walk with Ali at his side.

"How is he?"

"A little weak but he'll be fine." Joey answered. As they walked Joey also decided to tell her what he had been building inside of him. "Ali,"

"Yeah," she gave him her attention.

"After recent events I realized that even as rangers we still have our vulnerabilities. Maybe now is the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to go out with me." Joey dropped the bombshell as best as he could.

Ali stared away for a few minutes as they walked off. Things had been getting kind of serious with Troy, but on the other hand Joey was the guy she really did want. Oh, it was so confusing. So she did the only thing she could of, "I..."

* * *

There's a little cliff hanger which I hope you all enjoy and get annoyed at, lol. And as for something what does everyone think Ali should do? But I really hope you have enjoyed the story as it progresses even further into the return of the Dragon King. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Return

_I thank everyone for their patience I have been so busy lately and I do apologize for the delay._ **_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 17: RETURN_**

Repteal paced around the room while Lizarda stood next to a pillar as they awaited the arrival of the human lawyer. Only problem was that they were losing their patience. It showed in his constant tapping of his clawed toe against the dirt floor. Repteal spun around and faced the rock wall that he had leaned against. In his anger he punched it leaving a large imprint. "Where the hell is the human?"

"Probably stalling for time. You know the humans saying, _fashionably late_. He's just trying to agitate us."

"Well I've just about ended my last nerve. I can't wait to purge this entire planet of their kind." Repteal snarled.

Looking up toward the entrance Repteal and Lizarda stared at Mitch as he entered. Of course the two weren't exactly happy to see him based on his affinity for arriving late.

"It's about time!" Repteal growled approaching the human.

Mitch stared right up in Repteal's dark green eyes and cooly said, "Nice to see you to."

Recognizing the remark as sarcasm Repteal grasped the human by throat. "If you ever make us wait again," Repteal paused to huff deeply to make his already roaring voice even more trembling, "I will kill you."

"But without me these wouldn't be yours." Mitch held up a briefcase until he made that it was in Repteal's view. Mitch knew the dragon-human saw it as he was set back down. "Thank you. These suits are expensive."

"I don't care!" Repteal boomed. "Show them to me."

Mitch rolled his eyes as he clicked open the lock and allowed the briefcase to open. Inside were three gleaming orbs, each with its own unique color. They were red, blue, and black.

Repteal smiled as he picked up the black one. "Ah! An Amahagane. A priceless orb that would even put the Crimson Power to shame."

The Amahagane were created six-thousand years ago. Before there were five monsters each containing the power of the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Metal. The beaststerrorized the planet and once brought the human existence to near extinction, until a powerful sorcerer trapped them inside the orbs which were later named the Amahagane. It was believed that who ever controls an Amahagane controls the creature's power and mind.

Repteal was pleased with the delivery, but wondered why he only had three.

As soon as Mitch saw the displeased stare of the general he quickly responded, "I know that there is only three here, but we are doing everything we can to find the other two."

"Make sure that you do. But for now," Repteal returned his sight to the one in his giant palm, "I think a test run is in order." Repteal called to his wizard and told him to _do it_.

Lizarda took the Amahagane in hand and placed it on a stand which cupped the orb perfectly. Opening up his book he flipped through the pages until he reached the correct one. "Fallen warrior of death, powerful creature of chaos, rise and return to exact vengeance for dark cause." Lizarda chanted in his dragon tounge.

The Amahagane reacted to the spell almost instantly as it slowly glowed and lifted itself from the stand. As the dark energy surged through it a small beam shot out and began to graph a figure.

It was monstrously wide with spikes protrusing from every joint. Its body was and cold stone.

"The Elemental Creature, Coldstone" Lizarda presented him to Repteal who was visually pleased.

Holding out the Amahagane Repteal spoke, "You now listen to me. You are to go into the city and do battle with the Power Rangers, but do not kill them just humiliate them."

In a cold voice the creature responded, "Yes, master,"

**_SOUTHGATE HIGH SCHOOL_**

Joey stared into his locker collecting the books that he needed for his next class. But secretly he seulked without showing it. Ever since Ali turned down his offer he had felt depressed. If only he hadn't waited so long.

"Boo!" Came a voice next to Joey.

Joey turned his head to see Justin stand next to him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Justin was playful in his tone with a big smirk on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

Justin couldn't contain his excitment anymore, "I got a date tonight. With Rachel Knight!"

"Oh joy for you." Joey substituted enthusiasm with sarcasm.

Justin could tell right there that something was wrong with Joey. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Joey closed up his locker bearing his books in hand, "I'm fine." He lied before walking off.

Justin was perplexed at what was wrong. At least until he noticed he heard that laugh of Ali. He turned and saw her holding hands with Troy. Everything became immediatley clear. Joey had obviosly gone for Ali but she was taken by another guy.

Walking off into the same direction as Joey he headed off to class. Maybe there he could cheer him up a little bit.

**_THE DRAGON LAIR_**

Sensei Takiyama stared blankly at the screeen of the first battle between Joey and Drakonus. He studied every move, every aspect of the two's fighting styles. Each posessing their strengths and weaknesses. But Joey, something about the amount of strength that he was able to gather was incredible.

Using his first finger he rubbed at his chin, attempting to ponder the mystery of Joey's power. He then felt the scratch on the side of his face from Justin when he was posessed by the Spider Queen. Then moving his fingers up to his face. Sensei Takiyama rubbed the same area.

The buzzer whistles and whirled with red lights and sound as he switched to camera view. He stared at Joey as the ranger walked in through the front door. Sensei Takiyama decided to greet his student.

On the surface of the lair Joey stood staring blankly at the empty martial arts dojo. It seemed so long ago that he first walked into this place and became the Red Ranger. His thoughts were then disrupted by the voice of Sensei Takiyama. Joey turned, stood on his feet, and cordially bowed to his master.

"What brings you here? Yous hould be in school." Sensei Takiyama asked with curiosity.

"Just things. My feelings are a bit out of focus." Joey admitted.

Sensei Takiyama smiled as he had Joey take a seat with full knowledge that the situation was about a girl. Of course once he made that clear Joey was confused as to how his master knew. "That tone, your expression."

Joey huffed, "I like someone," he put his head down, "but the feelings aren't exactly mutual. She likes someone else."

"Listen," he drew in close placing his hand on his students shoulder, "you musn't allow your peronal feelings to bother you too much. That will in turn distract you from other pressing matters, ranger matters."

Before Joey had a chance to respond the alarms in the Dragon Lair began whistling and flashing again. Once the two had made their way down they saw the monster on the monitor. Sensei Takiyama ordered Joey to go on ahead and that he would contact the others, and without a seconds hesitation he was out the door.

**_COLDSTONE_**

People scurried the streets screaming in terror at the beast. For some escape wouldn't be possible. Some were caught under the rubble of falling building, while others were hit by falling lamp posts.

Joey ran as fast as his legas were able to take him until he paused as the creature came into his view. He became angry, clenching his fists at the sight of all of the chaos. During the next few seconds he activated turning into the brave Red Ranger.

Coldstone took another stomp forward laughing while he did it. As he prepared to take another step he became unsteady and off balance. At that moment the monster saw the Red Ranger.

"Your chaos stop now!" Red Ranger told him.

Colstone chuckled, "And I suppose you're going to do it."

"Damn straight,"

"Well then it would seem that you've made your choice," Coldstone opened up his hulking arms, "now let's see you enforce it."

The Red Ranger ran ducking under a heavy strike and countering with his own strike. But as he soon discovered the creature seemed to be pure rock. And his thoughts were confirmed as he was knocked to the side.

Damn! It felt like getting a car smashed into him. But if there was one thing Red Ranger knew was that he can dish out the stuff just as good.

He leaped to his feet and ran at the creature, who actually threw a car, Red Ranger placed his foot out and kicked it back into the creature with more force. As soon as Coldstone was hit he got back up to receive as hard punch to his face that was followed by a slight crack.

"It would seem I have underestimated you." Coldstone was shocked.

"I get that alot."

"It won't happen again." Coldstone ran at the ranger and blocked one of his attack and kicked him with his large foot before throwing him into a brick wall.

The Red Ranger stood up and drew his blaster. He began a series of blasts which seemed to hurt the monster. He walked forward continuing his wave of blasts. Eventually he noticed the monster falter to his knees and Red Ranger was clear for a point blank head shot. With his finger on the trigger he was ready to pull when he was grabbed, the monster vastly began a wave of punches to the rangers' stomach. It wasn't until more blasts came from behind him that he stopped.

Coldstone turned his back to see five other ones with different colored suits. "And what the hell do you want?"

"Not much. Just a monster break would be nice." Blue Ranger joked in a seriousness.

Coldstone dropped the Red Ranger and allowed the others to attack him. From there he was able to start a barrage of attacks hittin them all. Do to the large size of the creature the damage was enough to create sparks.

The Green Ranger was one of the first to recover and he rolled under to end up behind the creature from there he held the monster while the other did a frontal assault. But the attack damage only seemed to be minimal. Even the Crimson Ranger didn't seem to be able to do much. The monster was easy to escape and knock them all back. Coldstone stomped on the ground to create a tremor powerful enough to blow the rangers back, but he didn't count on the Crimson Ranger to leap and land back down with amazing force. Coldstone took a powerful strike from the Crimson Lance. "You insect!" Coldstone was upset. He ran at the ranger rotating his upper torso and landing some forceful blows.

The Crimson Ranger hit the ground hard using a slight _ouch_ to express his pain.

The Power Rangers regrouped into one formation. It was then that Coldstone took the liberty of sending one more tremor doing massive damage to the rangers.

He now moved in for the final blow powering up his raised hand.

"No!" A voice boomed stopping the creature.

The rangers looked up to see ad unexpected sight. Sensei Takiyama stood on the roof of a building next to Repteal and Lizarda.

"Master what are you doing with them?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"Fools," Repteal laughed, "how could you not see what was in front of you?"

"What do you mean?" Pink Ranger asked.

Repteal revealed all of the stolen artifact that were claimed to have been stolen all over the world. He then placed all together to form a ceromonial sword. "Once I kill the vessel the doors to world of vanquised creatures will be opened. And that's your master here." Repteal said before sticking the sword in Sensei Takiyama's back. The blood spewed out and dripped all the way to the ground.

"I'm sorry rangers." Sensei Takiyama apologized before a glow emitted from the wide wound.

The sky began to blacked as day quickly turned to night. Followed by a giant gateway which appeared. The ground began to shake and the rangers soon noticed that the tower of Drakonus had reappeared. Returning their attention they saw their sensei start to change and mutate.

The master shouted as he began to rip through his skin, his eyes became reptilian. He was beginning to look like a giant lizard. Until his face mutated around. It became the very one that rangers especially the Red Ranger had come to despise. It was the face of the Dragon King.

Lizarda and Repteal bowed to their lord.

Lizarda laughed at the rangers, "May I reintroduce, Drakonus the Dragon King."

The Power Rangers stared in horror. It took all of their power last time to win and now the Dragon King has returned.

* * *

_Coming soon the Power Rangers Dragon Masters season Finale. February 17 the final battle will commence between the Power Rangers and forces of evil. So until next time may the power protect you!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Ascension part 1

_Only one more chapter to go until the end of season 1 enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 18: ASCENSION (PART I)**

Angry and sad. This is how it feels to be Joey right now. After everything that has happened with watching his sensei turn into a monster. But not just any monster, the one that has haunted Joey's dreams since arriving in the city, the Dragon King, Drakonus. He feels an irresistable urge to start killing everything. It was a feelig that had been plaguing him a long time, he just never admitted it to the other rangers. He never really admitted to the rising darkness within his own heart, or what someone would call a heart. But before the day woud end his feelings would change.

* * *

The Power Rangers looked up at their former master who had just seconds ago mutated into Drakonus the Dragon King. And naturally from it all they were in shock. Not knowing what to think about the transformation was frusterating to them. Of course they exhibited their anger.

"You bastard! Bring our master back!" The Yellow Ranger yelled with a hint of sadness in her voice. Even though se was wearing a helmet the others could hear the tears.

"Sorry my dear but your master is dead. He ceased out of this existence when I came into being once again. Now witness your final demise, and the birth of my army." Drakonus cackled as the portal that had formed continued to enlarge.

The gold glow of the portal shined bright as dozens of streaks began to fly from the portal. But instead of going the same direction they all scattered throughout the city. And with each second passing by more screams arose from different directions of the there were more than screams after a while, explosions began erupting all over the city.

The Power Ranger all looked at one another as they knew that they had to attend to the screams. So without giving a seconds look

back to the Dragon King they ran off to fight whatever was causing the rising screams.

The first place to stop was Central Park. It was there that they paused in shock. They looked at the massive blue build of the creature Lacuna; one of the first monsters that they had ever defeated. Not to mention the one that stabbed Ali through the chest. So naturally there was mixed feelings going around the group.

The Crimson Ranger however had no idea and was a bit confused. "Who is this guy?"

"He's someone that needs to die again." The Red Ranger answered with clenched his fists.

"Totally," the Yellow Ranger agreed.

The Crimson Ranger shrugged his shoulders, "Good enough for me."

All six of the Power Rangers ran at the monster in a tactical fashion. From the moment of collision with the beast the rangers had the upperhand, they were striking and shooting with precision. The Yellow Ranger had even broke the cycle by accuratley flip kicking the monster, who flew away from the group and landed hard on the ground. As if it wasnt enough the Red Ranger was already in the air and landed with both boots on Lacuna's chest.

Lacuna rolled over and stared at the indentation that his body had made into the ground. He felt his body begin to quiver. The freaks were even stronger than last make matters worse they now had an extra. To Lacuna this was a losing battle, there was no way that he would be able to beat them. So in his defiance he stood up and allowed his arms to extrude the two long sharp blades, which gleamed in the moonlight. It was then that he taunted the rangers to come at him. As he thought to it worked, they ran for him. But instead of being destroyed he saw the Power Rangers take a hit. Lacuna looked around as something had blasted the bastards.

Stepping from out of nowhere another creature of the past came. It was the fire demon, Pyre. "Hello again, Power Rangers." Pyre snarled as he powered up and threw another blast. Only this one scattered the rangers away from one another. "Divided they fall."

"Nice timing. I was beginning to think that I was going to vaporized...again!" Lacuna empahsized.

Pyre huffed, "Don't worry, there is no way that I am going to be beaten by these guys again."

The two creatures then turned their attention toward the huge laghing of the Red Ranger. They at that point believed that the ranger had lost his mind. But in all curiosity they wondered why he laughed. But they never had to say anything as their stares asked those question, which the ranger was ready to answer.

"You guys have been gone a while." The Red Ranger's tone turned serious. "With time comes experience, and with experience comes new toys." The Red Ranger announced as he charged his morpher with the red dragon gem. "Red Dragon Battle Armor power up!" The Red Ranger called. Suddenly a bright beam shot down on him and began to change his suit again. It began to become thicker and harder. All around his limbs developed a type of spikes while his helmet to became even spikier. The back developed what appeared to be exhaust ports of some kind. Soon the light vanished and now the Red Ranger was gone, now stood Red Ranger in dragon battle armor.

"What the hell is this?" Pyre wondered.

Under his helmet the Red Ranger smiled to pretty much say_ i'll show you_. And he did as he ran allowing his exhaust to speed him up as he sped past Pyre striking heavily. Then working his way back around the Red Ranger charged for one last strike and sliced through the fire demon.

Pyre stood for several seconds while an energy cycled around him. In that next instant he split from his upper torso and exploded leaving only pieces of him crashing to the ground.

Lacuna stared at the once great creature and gulped as he saw the Red Ranger come around and after a second the bladed beast was not in a much better state.

The other rangers rose to their feet as the Red Ranger walked over to them. He had asked them if they were okay at which point they engaged in a slight coversation, until they were interrupted by a tremor. But the tremor was too small to be an earthquake but not large enough to cause the city damage. It almost sounded like marching. The Blue Ranger quickly raced over the top of the hill of the park to look down upon the city. It was there his eyes widened with fright.

"What is it, Justin?" The Green Ranger asked.

"It's a monster army." He blurted as if he was going to cry.

Afraid of an answer the Yellow Ranger still asked, "How many?"

"Lots," the Blue Ranger replied softly.

It was at that point that the Red Ranger offered a regroup at the Dragon lair so they could get a clear visual on the cities monitors and from there determine the best course of action. Without much hesitation the others agreed. As the others walked off the Red Ranger stayed behind for a few seconds as his arms began to burn. Dropping to his knees he cried a little in pain as a mark glowed brightly; but he was able to control it. He then scurried to join the others without them noticing.

**_DRAGON LAIR_**

The rangers were distraught. Constantly arguing never allowing one to even attempt to come up with a reasonable solution. Kory eventually was the first to get a understandable question out. "How could this happen? How did we not see that Sensei Takiyama was the Dragon King incarnate.

"I know. None of us could have predicted this." Ali tried to keep everything rational. But she could see that her attempts to comfort were in vain as Kory stil bared a look of no hope.

James stood up before looking at them all with no idea how to proceed from their current predicament. Justin of course voted run and hide, preferrably Palm Springs. Of course nobody beileved his joking manner to be anything less than funny.

"This isn't the time Justin!" Amber growled.

"Excuse me for trying lighten the mood."

It was at that time that the group went back to square one and the arguing resumed, until Joeys voice overpowered all of them. Before all of the Power Rangers he discerned a few words. "We're going to kill him again."

Justin bopped himself on the head in arrogance. "Uh! Joey I don't want to be the one to say this, but you're whacked. It took all of our power last time to win. And now he's stronger."

"And so are we," Joey continued, "listen guys we just found out that everything that has happened has been planned from the start. We have been nothing but puppets. Well I say no more, it's time we took control of our own destinies. We are going to fight and we are goin to win.

The front door at that moment chimed along with a familiar voice, "There is just one problem."

The rangers turned their heads with wide eyes of terror at the sight of Joey's father. It was then that he added that they needed him. But before another word could be spoken Joey instinctively had already leapt on him and with full fury he began wildly punching at the head. But being blind with anger he was easily kicked off. Before he was able to return the other rangers had grabbed at him. It took all five of him to barely restrain the feral Joey.

Once Joey had calmed his father had stood up brushing off the dirt off of himself while the dust clouds escaped him. "Nice to see you to, Son."

"How the hell are you alive?" Joey asked furiouly.

"Well chaos is only one of my special talents," he laughed, "I also have a nice regeneration capability. More or less he just confirmed the fact that he can't die.

Joey then began to feel queasy as he thought back to the day in which he killed his father. On that day he really did but the bastard just healed. Which meant that no matter what Joey did his father will never be out of his life. But he quickly returned his attention to the present. "What the hell do you want?" Joey grinded his teeth.

"The death of the Dragon King."

The rangers all looked at one another in disbelief. They had trouble buying his story, especially Joey who knew that if what his father says is true than he's getting something out of it.

Ali asked, "And why do you want that?"

"My dear, there is no value in the decimation of Earth. I want the world to keep spinning as much as you do. But only you six are capable with this, of course with my help." He was full of himself. Nevertheless he spoke the truth. He had one thing to give that would turn the tables.

"What can you do?" James had to know.

Joey's father smiled and pointed to Joey as he proposed that his son has the ability to take down the Dragon King. "May I talk to my son in private?"

With much defiance the rangers stood by Joey until he told them that it was okay. So they headed down to the Dragon Lair to allow the two to talk. They hesitantly did not trusting the son of a bitch for a second. But Joey's father wouldn't even attempt anything until they were gone. Once the rangers were gone he told Joey a story. About a long time ago how there used to be an ancient race of creatures, more powerful than the Dragon-Humans. How the descendants of this race could be identified through a burning mark. Once Joey heard that he rolled up his sleeve to show his father the mark.

"It's your destiny, the mark of death." He watched Joey's eyes widen as he heard the word death. "You best to keep this from the others, but your body is transforming and when it finishes you'll kill Drakonus along with the everything else."

With incredible strength Joey wrapped his hand around his father's throat and lifted him against the while calling him a liar, refusing to believe him. But as he did this his eyes began to turn red, which he could feel happening. Instantly dropping his father he backed up.

"I know. I've always felt it."

"It's okay," he waited until Joey looked up at him before scratching his chin, "oh wait, its not okay is it? Oh well. You can still the Dragon King and then kill yourself." He sounded optimistic.

Joey wanted to rip him apart right where he stood but tried to control himself at the same time. But the more he thought of it the more he realized killing himself would be the best course of action. Of course he now wondered how he would do it. Then his father filled him in about a monster meteor which was headed for the planet and how it would destroy everything. It then became clear, kill Drakonus and run himself into the meteor. It was then that Joey nodded to his father and ran out the door.

Down in the Dragon Lair the rangers all saw Joey on the monitor as he darted out the door. They of course ran as fast as they could upstairs only to see Joey's father.

"What did you tell him?" Ali asked with a slight tone of anger.

"The truth. Joey has a destiny to fulfill and no one will stop that." It was then that they asked where Joey had gone and he had nothing to hide. So he told them everything especially the part about Joey going to face the Dragon King alone.

"You sent your own son to his death." Amber growled.

**_DRAKONUS' THRONE_**

Drakonus sat on his throne absorbing more and more souls to feed him as he readied himself for his transformation to full dragon blood. It was then that Lizarda entered the chamber asking his lord if he needs anything to be done. Of course Drakonus thought of one thing as he asked Lizarda to appraoch closer. Once in front of him the Dragon King punched a hole in his sorcerer's stomach absorbing the last bit of energy that he needed. "That'll be good."

At that moment an explosion occurred at the foot of his throne room entrance. Four of his monster guards went flying into the room followed by the Red Ranger on foot. The ranger then awaited until the monsters attacked again and with accuracy sliced them all down with his hand. Behind him now all five creatures exploded.

"Ah! The Red Ranger. I was wondering when I would see you again." Drakonus then realized that it was only him. "No others?"

"It's you and me Drakonus." The Red Ranger said powering down.

Drakonus then smiled as he laughed and began his transformation. "You're too late I am unstoppable!" He growled as his size grew even more, spikes protruded through his head and his brain enlarged. His teeth gleamed razor sharp to match his claws on both hands and feet. "Yes shall we begin?" His voice was deeper.

"Give me a minute." Joey said before ripping his shirt off revealing the mark. It then tattooed itself around Joey's body as it expanded his size to match the Dragon Kings'. Two horns sprung from his head and sharpened his teeth, hands, and feet. Finally two giant smooth wings burst from his back.

Drakonus stared at the transformed ranger as he knew what this meant. But nontheless he was going to brutally kill the ranger. And as the two stared down they simultaneously leapt at one another with incredible strength.

* * *

Hateful and fearful. This is how it feels to be Joey right now. The pain that the mark was causing him was excruciating. He figured it had something to do with the change of events in the day. Between waking up and then facing the apocalypse was a major step back in what he had planned. Of course now all he could think about was getting Drakonus and tearing him limb from limb, then maybe everything else. No, he was under control. Joey will not allow _it_ to come to pass. But before the day would end his feelings would change

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	19. Chapter 19: Acension part 2

**_This is it the finale of the Power Rangers Dragon Masters. Hopefully you all will enjoy this ending story of the season and am sure there will only satisfaction. So Enjoy and may the Power live on!

* * *

_**

Blind rage, anguish, hate. This is how it feels to be Joey right now. His power is so great that his choices will soon become not of his own. He now wants destruction and chaos but before the day will end his feeling will change.**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 19: ASCENSION (PART II)_**

The room shook with the thunderous boom when the transformed Red Ranger collided with Drakonus. They were now deadlocked in a match of strength both vastly impressive. But the Dragon King wasn't about to quit as he gained a quick upperhand by taking Joey by the arm and throwing him across the room and through a wall.

Joey stared with carnage in his eyes as he launched himself into the Drakonus' gut. It was then Joey grasped the dragon-humans' tail and began whipping him around the room. It was only several seconds but to Drakonus seemed like several hours as his head spun before bashing his head off of a pillar which began to crumble the very foundation of his tower.

**_THE DOJO_**

"Where do you think you're going?" Joey's father asked the five rangers as they headed for the door.

"We're going to help our comrade." James replied with a visceral look in his eyes directed at the madman Joey called his father.

"You can't help him. By now he's transformed, which means he's embraced his other side."

Ali walked up to him, "What other side?"

"As you know Drakonus is half dragon half human." He paused remebering back to that fateful day when he sold himself for money. "Joey and I are the same."

Everyone was stunned at the news. There expressions showed it. But none of it made sense to them.

"How?" Justin asked.

Joey's father went back into his own mind as he was just a teenager himself. He had agreed to allow a company to do projects on him and as a result they injected dragon blood into his veins. His world was turned upside down when he discovered his ability of regeneration. But it came with a price he could also touch men and have them beat women. He had spent Christmas as his parents and his father killed his wife. But things only got worse as he became a father. Soon the blood had corrupted his mind. Before long he was the same monster that the Power Rangers had sworn to destroy. And that is the story he told the rangers.

"No way," Amber was stunned.

"Now you see Joey will defeat the Dragon King and stop the Apocalypse, but it will cost him his own life."

"No there has to something we can do." Ali refused to allow her mind to think that way.

An explosion occured making the ground shake.

They quickly ran to the basement staring at the screen as Repteal was launching and attack on the city, a final attack.

"Here's what you can do. Stop him, buy Joey the time he needs." His father told the rangers.

"No way!" Kory was ready to pounce on him.

"No, Kory. He's right." Justin came in. "Joey is out there right now facing the Dragon King, not just for the sake of the world but for us. He went to protect us. And I for one am not about to let those bastards destroy the city we so long to protect. So we return to him and save our city and our planet."

Everyone fell silent by Justin's words but they all knew he was right and so they nodded and soon exited the Dojo to run into their crumbling city.

**_HEART OF LOS ANGELES_**

Repteal had the main part of the city overrun with many monsters and Ooze Crew. A fine army for the destruction of the world.

"Stop!" Ali called getting the Repteal's attention, whom just snarled.

"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers. Nice to see you but I must confess you will die here." Repteal barked a laugh.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Justin said readying the team.

In unison like so many times before they called, "Master of the Dragon!" And like so many other times the lights surrounded them in color and replaced their clothes with suits and weapons capable of taking care of any situation. So they were outnumbered it would be no different.

James had quickly followed the four and activated his morpher as well, "Crimson Power!' He cried. Once more the beam fell and trasnformed his into the Crimson Ranger.

Until, a quick burst knocked all of the rangers down. As they rose its happened again. Something was moving against the wind with incredible speed as they were hit onc e more before it was clear to the five that one monster was doing this.

Once its stopped they noticed its large furry physique and horns. As well as a snout, powerful hooves, and a large hammer.

"A minotaur?" The Pink Ranger was confused.

"Doesn't matter we can beat him." The Blue Ranger rose to his feet.

Repteal chuckled as other creatures formed behind him. "Attack!" he roared sending his horde of creatures at the rangers.

The onslaught was vicious as thousands of creatures attacked at one time. But the rangers were ready with their weapons and began fighting the enemy; which would prove to be their greatest challenge.

Blue Ranger flipped over a monster and blasted it with a follow up power kick to the back. He landed perfectly only to be grabbed from the back. He struggled but couldn't break the grip. It was then that Pink Ranger had slashed the creature dropping it to the ground.

The minotaur rushed at the Crimson Ranger who drew his Crimson Lance and slashed with a powerful attack slicing the creature in two followed by an explosion.

Repteal watched as the rangers one after another layed waste to his creatures of destruction. It wouldn't take too much longer for them to get through all of them. Now he would have to take matters into his own hands. He leaped on top of a building as roared to get the rangers' attention. It was then all of the monsters began to glow and and became a cloud of gold dust and Repteal absorbed them. In the next several seconds he started to transform. His shoulder grew spikes, his claws and teeth became sharper, and his muscle mass grew even larger. "Now let's play, rangers!" He chuckled leaping down into the six rangers.

Yellow Ranger attacked firecly but Repteal stood in place absorbing all of the blows before tossing her back into the others.

"He's stronger than before!" Green Ranger was stunned.

Repteal quickly gathered a ball of engergy on the tip of his finger and hurled it at the rangers, who after the explosion were sent flying and crashing back into the ground. The force was so intense that they had demorphed.

All six of them were bruised from the immense power. It was then that they stayed down and started to lose hope that they could win. Soon Joey crossed into their minds.

**_DRAKONUS' THRONE_**

Pain, anger. Joey felt these feeling as the rage built up inside of him. It only made him stronger than he was. But in this anger he was losing control. If he defeated Drakonus he wondered if he would be able to change back and stop his rage. Joey was quickly snapped back to reality as a fist connected with his jaw.

Drakonus ran into the demon Joey and forced him to the ground where he stomped on him over and over. But his foot was soon caught and Drakonus was tossed into the air before being slammed down and finally as his arm was grabbed it was twisted and broken at the elbow. Drakonus wailed in pain. He then became full of fear as he noticed the red aura around Joey grow even larger than it had before. Drakonus now knew that Joey was ready to do was he was made to do, destroy the world. So he rose to his feet and in one last attempt breathed a heavy round of fire at the ranger who just walked through it. "No!" Drakonus cried. The last thing he would feel would be the fist of the ranger passing through his head.

Joey wailed in victory as the last shred of humanity was now gone from his body and he was all beast.

**_LOS ANGELES CITY STREETS_**

"Now you will all die." Repteal walked forth ready for the final attack.

"No, we won't stay down." Justin said.

"If you knock us down…" James to rose.

"We just get back up." Amber followed.

"Nothing will stop us from saving what we love the most." Ali stood up.

"You're the one going down." Kory was just as defiant.

All of them stood up crying as their morphers glowed reactivating their powers and once again they all stood, not as friends, not as teammates, or even partners, but as Power Rangers Dragon Masters.

"Energetic power, Dragon Master Blue!"

"Sweet as a flower, Dragon Master Pink!"

"Cool power, Dragon Master Green!"

"Fantastic love, Dragon Master Yellow!

"Fiery justice, Crimson Ranger!"

All of the rangers then powered themselves up and released a powerful blast that tore through Repteal.

"Impossible!" Repteal shook as he fell down and exploded from the tremendous energy.

The rangers powered down and nodded at one another as they silent said to find Joey.

**_DRAKONUS' THRONE_**

The rangers had arrived in time to see Drakonus lay on the floor as nothing but a corpse. Next thing they saw was the monster in the center standing over the corpse.

"Joey?' Justin asked.

But the face in the center was his and the group had no idea what he had become.

Joey stared at the rangers and roared befrore leaping at them and taking Ali by the throat. The rangers tried to gte him to let go but the power he now possesed was amazing. He knocked Kory out of the way like a ragdoll.

"Joey it's me." Ali cried gasping for air.

Joey stared into her eyes and loosened his grip as he let her go and backed away. He now looked at his hands and shook them. He then looked to his left and stared at a cracked mirror at his reflection. "ARGH!" He growled. He noticed the rangers approach. "Stay away from me." He roared them.

The ground then began to rock and shake.

"It's the asteroid its coming in." James said.

"I guess we failed." Justin dropped his head.

Amber slinked in, "But at least we're together."

Joey looked down and closed his fists. He had the power to destroy the world, but also save it. He started to flap his wings and leaped into the air breaking through the roof. He flew as hard as he could high into the sky. He felt the cold of space coming the dropping of oxygen. At this alititude a normal person would be dead, but he was nothing normal. Then the astreoid came into his view and hit it head on with all of his power. The asteroid crumbled and broke into thousnads of shards.

Happy, justified, and complete. This is how it felt to be Joey now and forever. His sacrafice would see the survival of the human race.

The rangers saw the blast in the sky and knew what Joey had done. All five of them shed tears at the loss of their Red Ranger. He had saved the world at the cost of his own.

**_5 MONTHS LATER_**

Los Angeles was once againa bustling city. The sky was blue with no clouds. The rangers were back in school after a nice spring break. At the days end all of the rangers met in the park.

"Justin!" Amber approached with a hug.

The others were quickly their as well. They all greeted one another with kindness.

"How's everyone doing?" Ali asked.

All just shrugged and laughed as they shared jokes and stories about being Power Rangers and of course Joey. Who without his leadership could never have succeeded in saving the world.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Kory sighed.

Of course all agreed no way they could possibly do any of that again.

**_BELOW THE CITY_**

A piece of the asteroid had sat there for several months. It was a massive piece almost like the core of something, possibly the core of the asteroid. Then steam was released and a piece was breaking off, no it was lowering a ramp. Then as it finished a large shadowy figure stepped off. It now had only one intent, destroy everything.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
